Relaciones Peligrosas
by Nikko Hyuga
Summary: El Amor no tiene edad, nadie es consciente de los designios del corazón. Aún así te lleva por caminos inesperados y te hace tomar decisiones estúpidas. Así al menos piensa Hanabi, quien luchará por el "fruto" de ese amor el cual la meterá en más de un problema! [[Advertencia: Lemmon, solo para quienes toleren escenas explicitas]]
1. Prólogo - Cita Indebida

_Hola a todos mis amigos! Aqui yo de nuevo aventurandome un nuevo reto, ayudado esta vez por mi hermano, sip el mismo que me ayuda con "La Droga del Siglo" pues veran, este fic se le ocurrio a el, pero como el es medio Shikamaru, o sea Vago y Problematico, el me da la idea y yo soy el que le da vida al fic. Espero les guste esta propuesta indecente como dijo mi prima al leerlo,jejee. No en serio, esperamos que les agrade el nuevo fic, quien tiene de protagonista nada mas y nada menos que a la "Princesa de Hielo" Hanabi Hyuga, acompañenos en esta aventura donde ella luchara por salir adelante a pesar del gran problemon en el que se ha de meter.. Inspirado en historias reales que vivimos a diario en nuestras calles, esperamos lo disfruten. De antemano, para los que no toleran el Lemmon, nuestras mas sinceras disculpas, pero así comienza nuestro relato, con el dia que cambió la vida de la pequeña Hanabi. Sin mas que agregar esperando que mas de uno me insulte por rewiev, o me deje un simple comentario, lo que sea. Espero lo disfruten! Dattebayoo!_

* * *

**Prólogo - Una Cita Indebida**

Era una habitación oscura, iluminada pobremente por la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de una ventana semiabierta. La cual iluminaba una pequeña cama donde una chica dormía plácidamente. A unos pasos de la cama, un chico de no menos 18 años se reprochaba a si mismo lo que había hecho, reprendiendose pues había fallado en su promesa de no hacerle daño a nadie. Es cierto, el no podía mentirse a si mismo, amaba con locura a esa niña, pero era un amor prohibido. Desde las penumbras, en la silla donde observaba a la niña, recorría con la mirada su delicado cuerpo, su piel nivea desnuda y suave, solo cubierta por una fina sábana blanca que apenas alcanzaba a cubrirle medio cuerpo hasta la altura de su vientre, le regalaba una agradable vista de su perfecta espalda, y detallaba con lujuria su piel, la cual le causaba enorme deseo, no en balde, esa pequeña le causaba a su corazón mucha locura, tenía que admitirlo, lo que vivió hace unas horas, le demostraba que ella lo amaba tanto como el a ella, al punto de entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma. El chico se sentó a un lado de la cama y con la mano recorrió suavemente la curvilinea piel de su vientre, ella se tenso un poco ante la sensación fría de su tacto, pero siguió durmiendo, mientras al verla el pensaba.

_-Que hemos hecho.. Esto, esto no debió ser.. _

_**FLASHBACK**_

El chico estaba sentado en la cama, frente a el estaba la niña, de no menos 13 años de edad, ambos habían disfrutado de un día excepcional uno en compañía del otro.

-Estuvo genial tu comida, quede full! -decía el chico.

-¿En serio te gustó? Pues lo hice especialmente para ti..

-Me encantó.. Debo decir que cocinas sabroso.. Y bueno, ¿que querías enseñarme? -preguntó el chico mientras la chica se sentaba a su lado. Él, por la cercanía de ella se había sonrojado.

-Yo no se como empezar, pero iré directo al grano, Me gustas, y no puedo callarlo un segundo más..

El chico había enmudecido, su sonrojo se hizo más fuerte y notorio, y ella estaba en la misma situación.

-¿De que hablas? Debe ser una broma, ¿Lo es verdad? -el chico la miraba como esperando que afirmara.

-No es una broma, estoy hablando muy en serio, jamás he hablado tan en serio como ahora.

-Esto, esto no puede estar sucediendo, es mentira. No puedo creer que digas eso. Lo siento pero no puedo creerte..

-¿Crees que es mentira? ¿Como puedes decir que miento acerca de mis sentimentos?

-Es que esto no puede ser, yo.. yo.. yo no puedo corresponderte. No siento lo mismo que tu..

-¿Como sabes que no te mientes a ti mismo? Te he visto, se que me deseas tanto como yo a ti. Te encanta verme, yo también te gusto, no puedes negarlo, lo sé..

-No, esto es indebido.. tu tienes 13 años, es algo que no puede ser, yo, yo no puedo hacer eso, me metería en serios problemas.. Yo, yo me largo..

Pero cuando el chico estuvo a punto de levantarse para salir de la habitación la chica se incorporó sobre él a horcajadas sentándose sobre sus pies y uniendo sus labios con los de él en un beso apasionado, al principio él quiso negarse pero finalmente sucumbió a sus sentimientos, y lentamente abrió la boca para corresponderle, su lengua jugueteaba suavemente con la de ella y el beso tomaba un aire de pasión y lujuria desenfrenada. Su corazón latía a mil por hora amenazando con salirsele del pecho, y su respiración se elevaba fuertemente, ella estaba en una situación igual, y por más que quería prolongar el beso se separaron por la falta de aliento.

-Esto... -decía el chico entrecortado por el respirar agitado -esto es indebido.. no puedo hacerlo.. le fallare.. a.. ella..

-olvidalo.. olvida todo.. libera tus sentimentos.. yo te amo, y se que tu a mi..

Y luego la chica volvió a besar al chico, lentamente, mientras quitaba la gabardina blanca y esta caía al suelo, él al mismo tiempo le quitaba la blusa y dejaba solo la camisa de mallas que ella solía usar por debajo. Más atrás caían la chamarra y su franela y dejaban el muy trabajado torso al descubierto. La Banda ninja, fuertemente ajustada en su frente volaba por los aires en cuestión de segundos, la de ella, que llevaba en su cuello caía al suelo a medida que le besaba el cuello. Lentamente se deshacía de su falda y su franela de malla, dejándola en sus bragas y dejando a su vista sus senos, aunque pequeños, bien formados y duritos, el con la boca comenzó a lamer con desesperación sus pezones erectos, haciendo que la chica gimiera de placer. Luego ella se deshizo de los pantalones del chico, dejandolo solo en boxers, para ella tumbarlo en la cama. Él por su lado la atrajo hacia si y comenzó a frotar su miembro erecto contra la entrada de ella, haciendo que el deseo de ella aumentara cada vez más y la excitación llegara a niveles insospechados para ambos. Ella bajó despacio recorriendo con sus labios el cuello del chico, pasando por su pecho y terminando sobre su miembro aún cubierto por el boxer, ella en un movimiento rápido se deshizo de la prenda para liberarlo y dejar su miembro erecto por la excitación al descubierto. Luego, como si de un helado se tratase, comenzó a lamerlo y acariciarlo para excitarlo aún más y más, en unas rápidas probadas con la boca lo hizo gemir y casi gritar su nombre, para en un arranque, como si de una bestia insaciable se tratara la atrajera hacia su cuerpo para voltearla y quedar sobre ella, la beso frenéticamente, recorrió su cuello, se deleitó con sus pezones en varias lamidas para comenzar el recorrido hacia la fruta prohibida. Lentamente, como si temiera hacerle daño retiró su prenda íntima. Levantó la mirada y la vio a los ojos, ella asintió animandolo a seguir, y él continuó su camino hasta su entrada, recorrió con la lengua su intimidad y jugueteó con sus labios, en movimientos suaves y delicados acariciando su clítoris, ocasionando que ella gimiera de placer..

-¡No resisto más, te necesito dentro de mi ahora..! -gimió ella.

Y luego él se subió sobre ella, en movimientos lentos y delicados, como si de una delicada flor se tratase, comenzó a besarla con pasión, luego la excitación era mayor y con algo de torpeza comenzó a guiar su miembro a la entrada de ella, cuando consiguió colocarlo en posición, en suaves movimientos, comenzó a penetrarla, ella gimió ante los dolores, pero se propuso resistir y le conminó a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas, después de unos minutos, superaban la barrera de la virginidad, y ella sintiendo su miembro en lo más profundo de su ser le susurro -duro -y él comenzó a embestir con furia como si de un castigo se tratara, ella gemía de placer con cada movimiento, y él se concentraba en llevarla al clímax. Después de unos minutos ella alcanzaba el orgasmo y soltaba un gritillo de placer, para luego él también llegar al máximo y depositar su semilla en ella. Luego el cayó sobre ella cansado, más a ella no le importó y lo volteó para que él quedara en la cama y ella lo cabalgara, y sin darle chance a que sacara su miembro de ella comenzó a moverse, inmediatamente, y a base de besos apasionados sintió que él miembro de él se endurecía y ella inmediatamente comenzó a cabalgar sobre él, haciéndolo gemir a él y gimiendo ella, los dos estaban en el éxtasis, y luego los dos llegaban al clímax del acto, para que ella terminara en su pecho cansada aún con su miembro en ella, le susurró un Te Amo, y luego quedarse dormidos por el agotamiento.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Él ya estaba vistiendose, solo se acomodaba la gabardina que alguna vez perteneció a su padre, se acomodó el protector firme en su frente, miró su reloj, 3:15 am, y la miró de nuevo en la cama, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se dirigió a la ventana. Desde allí la miró.

-_Esto nunca pasó, esto debe quedar en el olvido. Espero nunca se sepa lo que pasó en esta habitación... Mucho está en riesgo, además, nunca permitirían que estemos juntos.. También Te Amo, no sabes cuanto, pero eres una niña, y nadie aprobará lo nuestro, lo siento_..

Que equivocado estaba.. Luego salió del lugar, con un dolor profundo en su alma, y el sabor en su piel de su amada niña, pues quien lo diría que terminaría enamorado de la "Princesa de Hielo" del clan Hyuga..

* * *

**Fin del Prólogo - **Hola chicos! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con una nueva idea la cual me estaba rondando la mente desde hace mucho tiempo, algo fresco y nuevo, el cual tenía ganas de sacarlo a la luz, me disculpan si es muy explícito apenas empezando, es que justamente necesitaba abrir con el tema principal para darle paso a la historia. Como les dije líneas arriba, este fic esta catalogado para adultos y adolescentes, si no te gusta el lemmon, simplemente no leas, eres libre de leer, y si te gustó, dejame un rewiev, me gustaría sus comentarios a ver que opinan, otra cosa, está será una historia de capítulos cortos, espero les guste! Por ahora la protagonista es Hanabi, pero su par masculino lo revelará el fic más adelante, espero quieran averiguar quién es el chico misterioso conmigo acompañándome en esta historia! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Reunión de Consejo**


	2. Capítulo 1 - Reunión de Consejo

**Capítulo 1 - Reunión del Consejo**

Por las calles de Konoha, una pequeña Kunoichi de 13 años de edad corría sin descanso, estaba retrasada, debía estar en la Mansion del Clan a las 11 en punto de la mañana y ya iba media hora retrasada. Había ido a entrenar con su equipo en la mañana y había perdido la noción del tiempo. Jadeaba a más no poder, las mangas de su chamarra color crema estaban llenas de tierra y lodo, y su cabello, siempre finamente peinado, estaba alborotado y desaliñado. Por fin llegaba a la Mansión, se abrió paso entre los pasillos que conducían a la sala del consejo. Se detuvo un segundo en el baño, no podía entrar así, era miembro de la Rama Principal, y como tal debía demostrar presencia. Se acomodó como pudo y se arregló el cabello. Y luego se dispuso a llegar a la sala. Abrió la puerta y enseguida sintió todas las miradas de desaprobación del Clan sobre ella, incluso su hermana, Hinata, la miraba con reproche.

-Hanabi-sama, ¿sabía que es de mala educación llegar tarde a las reuniones del consejo? -Le dijo su Padre, ahora miembro del Consejo Hyuga.

-Lo.. Lo siento.. Mis disculpas.. -dijo ella dirigiendose a su lugar.

Hinata la observó en todo momento. A pesar de que debía mostrar rectitud y disciplina, de algún modo comprendía a su pequeña hermana, ella misma más de una vez había llegado tarde por las mismas circunstancias.

-Hinata-sama -se levantó Yuuki, uno de los más ancianos del consejo y su abuelo -¿Tiene idea de por qué se ha citado esta reunión?

-Así es.. Honorable consejo Hyuga.. De antemano les digo que en mi posición de Líder del Clan Hyuga tomaré cualquiera de sus decisiones como rotundas, pero por el poder investido en mi, estoy en mi derecho de denegarlas en caso de que resultaren no provechosas para el Clan.. -hablo la peliazul con un porte firme y decidido.

Si en efecto, como todos lo piensan, Hinata Hyuga había sido reconocida por su Clan y se había vuelto la Líder del mismo. Y después de los hechos de la 4ta Gran Guerra Ninja ella había adquirido un ímpetu y un valor como para rebelarse ante su Clan, virtudes que la hicieron merecedora de su puesto actual.

-Debo decirle que no es necesario que tome decisión alguna al respecto -continuó Yuuki -El consejo ha deliberado por muchos días con respecto a este detalle, muy importante para la preservación de nuestro Clan como símbolo de disciplina, respeto, y liderazgo... Nuestro Clan necesita una imagen provechosa que le dé renombre y presencia... -Hinata observaba con algo de enfado al anciano -No dudamos de sus virtudes señorita, pero desde siempre ha sido así, y hemos tomado una decisión al respecto.

-Entiendo.. Entonces, ¿me dirán que clase de decisión tomaron? -dijo Hinata en un tono que sonó más a una orden.

-Hinata-sama... Hemos decidido que para buscar el mejor camino para el Clan, Usted debe casarse con un Hombre de renombre.. -Dijo Hiashi.

El silencio se hizo en la sala por unos minutos, en lo más alejado se escuchaban murmullos. Hinata quedó shockeada con lo que le acababan de soltar. El consejo trataba de volverla a casar por la fuerza como cuando era una niña. No podía. No debía aceptarlo.

-Me rehuso.. -soltó Hinata.

Los murmullos llenaron la sala enseguida y Yuuki acalló a los presentes. Hanabi observaba a su hermana con detenimiento. Su semblante dulce y sumiso había cambiado por uno atrevido y valiente.

-No está en tus manos el decidir o no.. -continuó Yuuki -Se ha decidido por mayoría de votos del consejo. Hasta su señor padre esta de acuerdo con el pretendiente que escogímos.

-¡No dejaré que un montón de ancianos decrépitos decidan el rumbo de mi vida! -dijo en un grito Hinata -Es el colmo, ¿Hasta pretendiente me tienen? Diganme quien es ahora, ¿El hijo de un feudal? ¿El heredero de un clan?

Hanabi no evitó recordar cómo intentaron convencer a el último Uchiha para que aceptara cortejar a la heredera Hyuga, a lo cual el azabache se negó rotundamente. Desde ese momento no habían tocado el tema. Hasta ahora.

-No.. No es ninguna de las personas que crees -Hiashi continuó -Creame Hinata-sama, es lo mejor para el Clan que se emparente con una persona tan poderosa y con un Liderazgo como el que posee. Sus cualidades como Líder, y más aún, sus logros obtenidos con la Guerra de hace dos años lo hacen merecedor de tu mano. Se que él es el indicado para ser el nuevo Líder del Clan, una persona con Liderazgo, Valentía, Orgullo, Diplomacia, Y un gran puesto de Renombre.

-¿Y es que yo no poseo esas facultades? -resaltó Hinata.

-Si las posee Hinata-sama -Yuuki suspiro, ultimadamente era difícil convencer a su nieta -Pero como le explique, es tradición que el Líder del Clan sea Hombre. Por lo que le da mejor posición e imagen al Clan.

-Entiendelo Hinata.. Es lo mejor para el Clan.. -le dijo en tono conciliador Hiashi.

-Perfecto.. -dijo ya derrotada -Lo haré... Por el bien del Clan..

-Esta decidido.. Mañana vendrá el Pretendiente.. Lo conocerás en la hora del Té, ya que por sus obligaciones para con la Aldea no puede venir en la mañana. Su puesto, que es ya de por si poderoso, es muy importante para todos.. -Le dijo Hiashi.

-Entonces, mi pretendiente es.. -Dijo Hinata iluminandose el rostro.

-Si.. -Hiashi le guiño el ojo -Su Pretendiente, Hinata-sama, es el actual Líder de Konohagakure.

-El Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto -finalizó Yuuki.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 1** - Hola chicos y chicas! Que les dije, serían capítulos cortos. La historia se desarrolla poco a poco, ya que debo explicar unas cuantas cosas, pero se que les agradara.. Dejen rewievs, sus comentarios son importantes para mi! Espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo! Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Celos - Conociendo al Rokudaime Hokage**


	3. Capítulo 2 - Celos - Conociendo al Hokag

**Capítulo 2 - Celos - Conociendo al Rokudaime Hokage**

Hinata daba saltitos internamente, se veía en su cara de felicidad. Kami-sama por fin la había escuchado, su amor de infancia, por el que dio la vida tantas veces, se convertiría en su esposo...

Todos en la sala murmuraban sobre la decisión del consejo. Hanabi le dirigió la mirada a Hinata y está asintió, como sabiendo que pediría retirarse.

-Me retiro.. -hizo ademán de levantarse.

-Puedes hacerlo -sonrió Hinata.

Y luego la pequeña Hyuga salió de la sala con delicadeza y orgullo, para una vez fuera, echar a correr a su habitación. Necesitaba una ducha urgente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la Mansión Hyuga esperaban al Hokage. En la sala de estar se encontraba Hiashi disfrutando del Té. Hanabi acababa de llegar de su entrenamiento y se duchaba. Y Hinata se encontraba en el despacho del Líder del Clan. Justo a las 3 en punto de la tarde, Ko llego a la sala anunciando la llegada del Hokage.

-Hiashi-sama, Hokage-sama a llegado..

-¿Que esperas? Guialo a la sala de estar.. Pide que vayan preparando el Té.

-Como desee Hiashi-sama.

Luego de eso Hiashi fue al despacho a avisarle a Hinata que su prometido estaba esperándola. Tocó la puerta y se escucho un "Adelante".

-Hinata-sama, su prometido ha llegado.. -le dijo Hiashi.

-Padre. Cuantas veces te digo que me trates como lo que soy, como tu hija. No es necesario los honoríficos.

-Lo sé, pero debo dirigirme a ti con respeto como la Líder del Clan que eres.

-Okey.. Abolire esa estupidez, jijiji.. -Hinata le sonrió a su padre -Bueno, no hagamos esperar a Naruto-kun..

Los dos salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a la sala donde acostumbraban a tomar el Té, ahí se encontraba el Hokage, Naruto, vestía con su habitual ropaje naranja, solo que por encima de esta estaba el habitual manto blanco con rojo y tenía su sombrero Hokage. El dirigía la vista a unos canarios que jugaban en el estanque cuando al entrar los Hyuga el se sobresalto, recordándole que aún había algo de aquel chico hiperactivo en él.

-Hokage-sama, espero no haberlo hecho esperar mucho.. -hizo una reverencia Hiashi.

-¿Huh? Oh si, no se preocupe Hiashi-sama, y llameme Naruto, aún después de 1 año no me acostumbro a los honoríficos, sigo siendo el mismo de siempre. ¡Dattebayoo!

-Mil perdones, pero debo tratarlo con el debido respeto que se le debe al Líder de la Aldea.

-Naruto-kun.. -un carraspeo de Hiashi le recordó a la peliazul que debía tratarlo con respeto -Lo siento.. Hokage-sama, sientese por favor..

-Hinata-chan tu también.. Me alagan sus dedicaciónes pero les recuerdo que no soy más ni menos que ustedes, somos iguales.

Dicho esto se acercó y besó la mano de la ojiperla, con lo cual el sonrojo de antaño se hizo presente y casi pierde el conocimiento. Luego Ko hizo acto de presencia.

-Hinata-sama, el Té esta listo.

-Por favor traelo Ko.. -dijo tranquilamente aunque al borde del desmayo Hinata.

-Enseguida.. -el fiel sirviente se disponía a salir pero Hiashi lo detuvo.

-Ko.. -el aludido se detuvo -Digale a Hanabi que baje, ella servirá el Té..

-Como desee Hiashi-sama...

A los pocos minutos llego Hanabi, llevaba un kimono sencillo lila con detalles florales. Hinata ya le había advertido que debía vestir elegante para recibir a Naruto.

-Buenas tardes... Padre.. Hinata-neesan.. Uzumaki.. -el último lo dijo en un bufido.

-¡Hanabi! Más respeto para el Líder de la Aldea.. -dijo enojado Hiashi.

-Mil perdónes.. ¿mandó llamarme padre? -Dijo recobrando su habitual semblante frío.

-Hanabi-chan, casi no te reconocí.. Tranquilo Hiashi-sama, ni el tiempo que fui su sensei dejo de ser tan dura y fría. ¿Que tal las misiones con el Teme?

-¿Uchiha-san no le lleva los informes? -corto tajantemente la menor.

-Si si los lleva pero no detalla toda la misión ni sus percances.. Bueno, recuerdale a Tsubasa que no se quede dormida esta vez, mañana hay entrenamiento -dijo Naruto sonriente.

-Como diga, Uzumaki-sensei -dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Sensei? Hokage-sama, ¿Usted es el Jonin-sensei de Hanabi? -preguntó Hiashi.

-Si, cuando Hanabi-chan se graduó de la academia, Tsunade baa-chan me eligió como el Jonin-sensei del equipo 8, Inuzuka Tsubasa, Aburame Shizuka y Hyuga Hanabi. Luego que me nombraron Hokage, seguí siendo el Sensei del equipo 8, pero a las misiones las acompaña el Teme bajo mis órdenes.

-Umm.. Excelente.. -dijo Hiashi. Hanabi solo soltó un bufido.

Mientras Hanabi servía el Té, Hiashi siguió la conversacion con el Sexto..

-Y bien Hokage-sama, ¿que le ha parecido nuestra propuesta?

Naruto quedo unos minutos pensativo mientras se rascaba el mentón.

-He pensado mucho en eso.. Y quiero preguntarle algo primero.. -Hinata y Hiashi le dedicaron toda su atención -¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo, ahora si soy importante para ustedes? Antes el consejo Hyuga no me veía más allá de la faceta del carcelero del Kyuubi ¿Y ahora quieren que me una a su clan?

Hubo silencio entre los presentes. Hinata sólo se quedo cabizbaja y Hiashi parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Hanabi río mentalmente, el rubio había soltado una buena.

-Demo.. B-bueno Naruto-sama.. Las cosas han cambiado.. El.. El consejo no es el mismo que antes.. mi.. mi padre lo preside.. -dijo en su habitual tartamudeo Hinata.

-Ummm... Oka.. Bueno, esta es mi decisión.. -todos, incluso Hanabi estaban atentos a lo que diría Naruto -Bueno.. No acepto..

Hiashi quien bebía su Té casi lo vomitaba.

-¿Que dices? -dijo el mientras Hinata lo miraba cabizbaja.

-He decidido no aceptar.. Se que obligaron a Hinata-chan a aceptar este matrimonio.. Así que no haré algo que no quiera Hinata-chan..

Hanabi observaba todo, y esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de su hermana.

-Naruto-kun, no me están obligando.. Para mí sería un honor ser su esposa. Yo, yo quiero estar con usted Naruto-sama.. -dijo muy sonrojada Hinata.

-Okey, no se diga más.. Luego comenzaremos con los preparativos de la boda.. -Hiashi levanto su Té como si de un brindis se tratara..

-No se arrepentira de su decisión Hokage-sama -Hinata estaba ya al borde.

-Espero que la pasemos bien, Hinata-chan.. -dijo Naruto mientras besaba su mano. Hanabi salió corriendo sin decir nada del salón dejando a los presentes..

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 2 - **Hola chicos y chicas! Aqui de nuevo, para traerles el segundo capítulo de esta extraña historia. Veo que poco a poco les está gustando. Y como ya varios se han dado cuenta de quien es el chico, pense ejn comenzar a revelarselos, soy malo para esconder las cosas lo sé! Pero como tampoco es un fic de suspenso, decidi que daria a conocer a la persona! Me imagino que sus sospechas están infundadas. así que en el siguiente capítulo les aclarare la situacion! Les agradezco a:

**-HinataWeasley: **Si, adivinaste, la pobre tendra que lidiar con algo tan inoportuno como eso. Y si estás en lo cierto, tus dudas se corroborarán en el capítulo que publicare de inmediato, espero te guste, la historia va un poco lenta, pues debo explicar unas cosillas antes de pasar a la acción. Por ahora los hechos que relata el prólogo aún no suceden, es que me gusta abrir mis historias con un punto fuerte de las mismas. Hago lo que puedo para traerles una interesante historia, espero te gust! Dattebayoo!

**-TrigoSama13:** Y como por que yo? Jajaja!Bueno, veremos si tus dudas se revelan en el próximo capi! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, espero te guste el siguiente capítulo! Dattebayoo!

**-NaruHin1:** Si sucede, ten a la mano el num de la ambulancia, jajaja! Ok no tranquis, espero te gusten los siguientes capítulos! Dattebayoo!

Y les agradezco a aquellos quienes la agregan a favoritos y la siguen, para ustedes es esta pequeña obra, espero la disfruten!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Decisiones**


	4. Capítulo 3 - Decisiones

**Capítulo 3 - Decisiones**

Había pasado ya un mes de aquella reunión y propuesta de matrimonio entre el Hokage y la heredera Hyuga. Un mes de preparativos y arreglos para lo que sería la boda del año en 1 año a partir de esa fecha. Ya todos en la aldea hablaban de la dichosa boda, muchos se alegraban de que por fin el rubio correspondiera los sentimientos de la ojiperla.

No así se sentía una pequeña niña, la cual veía todo como un insulto a su persona. Ella se encontraba en su habitación reflexionando sobre los últimos acontecimientos que habían transcurrido en su vida. Y sobre todo, su amor. Desde que la hicieron parte del Equipo 8, a ella sólo le interesaba ser una excelente Kunoichi que pusiera en alto el honor de su Clan y le permitiera recuperar la atención de su padre. Pero cuando le presentaron a su Sensei, ahí cambio todo. Después de que se volvieron un equipo activo, comenzaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, en misiones y entrenamientos. Fue ahí donde su perspectiva sobre aquel cabeza hueca cambio radicalmente. Aún recordaba cuando la salvo de aquella casi muerte.

FLASHBACK

El Equipo 8, Shizuka Aburame, Tsubasa Inuzuka y su perro Garomaru, Hanabi Hyuga y el Jonin-sensei Naruto Uzumaki, se encontraba haciendo una misión de reconocimiento además de llevarle unos documentos importantes al Raikage, quien junto a Killer Bee se encontraban contentos de volver a ver al rubio.

De vuelta a Konohagakure, en la frontera con Kumogakure, fueron emboscados por ninjas renegados.

Se encontraban rodeados, Shizuka usaba a sus insectos para proteger a Tsubasa quien yacía en el suelo inconsciente y un Garomaru que lamía a su dueña con desesperación tratando de despertarla. Varios ninjas las atacaban con una lluvia de Shurikens mientras Shizuka débilmente hacia lo posible por defenderse de los mismos.

Más allá, Naruto en su modo Chakra luchaba ferozmente contra un ninja el cual controlaba 3 elementos y los unía creando poderosos jutsus los cuales ponían contra las cuerdas al Kitsune. Hanabi usaba los golpes Juuken y se defendía de uno que tenía un nivel de Taijutsu equiparable a Maito Gai. Valiéndose de trucos sucios puso contra las cuerdas a Hanabi.

-Tsk, a este paso este desgraciado me derrotara -jadeaba la pequeña ojiperla.

-Vamos mocosa, ¿no que me darías mi merecido? No eres más que una simple habladora. ¡Me quedaré con el Byakugan como premio! -gritaba el ninja mientras hacía unos sellos en el suelo y haciendo uso de un jutsu de posesión similar al del clan Nara, congelaba a Hanabi en su sitio.

-No puedo moverme.. Demonios.. -pensó la Hyuga.

-Ahora me divertiré contigo mocosa -el ninja se relamia lujuriosamente mientras recorría con la mirada a la niña.

-No.. No te atrevas.. No me toques.. -dijo casi aterrorizada ante el inminente intento de violación que se acercaba.

Cuando sintió la mano del ninja cerro los ojos, dándose por vencida, pero el golpe nunca llego.. Abrió los ojos nuevamente para ver a una estela amarilla golpear a la velocidad del rayo varias veces al ninja, y luego observo a su salvador, en lo alto del cielo, Naruto remataba al ninja con un enorme Rasengan.

-¡Cho Odama Rasengan! -gritaba el rubio mientras la enorme bola azul dejaba inconsciente al ninja. Luego caía frente a ella -¿te encuentras bien?¿Hanabi-chan?

-Si.. si estoy.. bien.. -cayó semi-inconsciente pero fue detenida a tiempo por el rubio. Luego fue recostada en un árbol.

-iré por Shizuka y Tsubasa, debo ayudarlas.. -la ojiperla asintió y cuando el comenzó a correr el ninja salió de la nada y lanzó 3 Kunais directo a la pequeña Hyuga, los cuales dieron directo en el cuerpo de la pequeña.

-¡librate de esta ahora! -río con sorna el ninja.

-¡NO! ¡Maldito! -y Naruto pasaba a la fase dos del modo Chakra el cual lo recubría de una capa dorada, y junto sus manos al frente.

-¡Vamos, Kurama! ¡Bijuudama! -y una enorme bola violeta se formaba en sus manos y la lanzaba a donde está el ninja el cual moría despedazado en el acto. Luego el rubio corría a donde estaba Hanabi desangrandose y la tomaba en sus brazos -Hanabi-chan, despierta, reacciona por favor.. Debo llevarte con Shizuka, ella detendrá la hemorragia mientras llegamos a Konoha.. -le dijo mientras la cargaba en sus brazos y salía en dirección a donde estaban las chicas.

-Naruto.. Yo.. -intento articular la pequeña pero estaba muy débil..

-shh no digas nada Hanabi-chan.. -le susurro.

-Naruto.. Si muero.. Quiero que sepas -tosió algo de sangre sobre él.

-¡Hanabi-chan resiste!

-Naruto.. quiero que sepas.. Que.. Te Amo...

-Que cosas dices no es momento para bromas Hanabi-chan.. Debe estar delirando.. -pensaba el rubio.

-No.. no bromeo Uzumaki.. -la pequeña se acomodó en su regazo a pesar del dolor -es totalmente en serio.

El rubio iba a decir algo cuando fue repentinamente besado por la pequeña con temor. Luego del fugaz beso cayó inconsciente por lo débil que se encontraba. Lo último que recordaba era que había despertado en el hospital y a su lado estaba su hermana Hinata sonriente. Naruto estaba en un sofá con el brazo vendado dormido. Luego de eso el rubio eludió el tema al hacerse el distraído y ella tampoco se lo recordó.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Unas lágrimas traicioneras rodaron por sus mejillas..

Es cierto que lo que sentía por el que una vez fue su Jonin-sensei era un amor no correspondido. Debía aceptarlo. En el tiempo que estuvo junto al actual líder de la aldea, surgió en ella un sentimiento que jamás creyó hacia ese rubio tonto e idiota como ella solía catalogarlo. No sabía cómo ni cuando comenzó a verlo con otros ojos. Cuando empezó a sentir algo por el Uzumaki. Lo único que sabía ahora es que por no hacer algo al respecto lo perdería para siempre, a manos de su tonta hermana.

Y ahí encajaba el reciente odio por su hermana. Ella nunca le profesó tal odio. Pero desde hace 2 años ella había perdido todo a favor de Hinata. La atención dedicada de su padre, el lugar como heredera al liderato de su clan, todo el respeto de los miembros de su clan, y ahora, el amor del rubio tonto.

Debía impedir esa boda, de un modo u otro, esta vez ella sería la que ganaría. Esta vez iría a por todas, su hermana no le arrebataria al rubio, no esta vez ella será la triunfadora. Como que se llamaba Hanabi Hyuga.

-No te dejaré ir Uzumaki.. Serás Mío.. -sonrió la pequeña Ojiperla.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 3 - **A que no se esperaban esto eh? Ya se nota el comienzo de las locuras que cometerá la pequeña ojiperla en la guerra silenciosa que comenzará contra su hermana por el amor del rubio.. Y si, el chico por el cual ella suspira es por el ninja Nº 1 en sorprender a la gente, el rubio cabeza hueca Hokage de Konoha, como ella misma lo describiría! Acompañenme chicos y chicas a ver que hará la pequeña Hanabi para conquistar al Uzumaki! Nos vemos en el siguiente Capítulo! Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Una Situación Bochornosa**


	5. Capítulo 4 - Una Situación Bochornosa

**Capítulo 4 - Una Situación Bochornosa**

Un nuevo día se daba en Konohagakure. Era un día otoñal, las hojas caían lentamente de los árboles y el sol, a pesar del clima, se erguia bríoso en el cielo. Esa mañana en la residencia Hyuga, exactamente en su habitación, Hanabi se había levantado temprano y había pasado media mañana arreglandose con cuidado, peinó de la forma más delicada que pudo su largo y negro cabello. Decidió no usar su acostumbrada chamarra color crema, y optó por usar una blusa color fucsia con detalles de encaje lila que cerraba en una v a la altura del inicio de sus pechos cubiertos por la infalible franelilla de malla ninja, la falda del mismo color. Se ajustó el protector con firmeza en su cuello, miró su reloj el cual marcaba las 11 am, se terminó de acomodar y salió de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras con rapidez pasando casi que de volada por la sala de estar pero una voz la detuvo.

-Hanabi, ¿Se puede saber a donde vas?

Hiashi se encontraba dégustando su Té matutino en la sala cuando lo sorprendió el ver pasar a la pequeña ojiperla a las carreras.

-Hoy tengo entrenamiento con Hokage-sama, voy un poco tarde, con su permiso -respondió la pequeña.

-Esta bien.. -Hiashi siguió bebiendo su Té. Hanabi lo miró con decepción y salió de la mansión.

A los minutos bajó Hinata en las mismas condiciones que Hanabi. Se dirigía con paso suave y delicado hacia la puerta, cuando se percató de la presencia de su padre.

-Buenos días Padre.. -dijo al hacer una reverencia.

-Buenos días Hinata-sama, ¿hacia donde se dirige? -preguntó el mayor.

-Voy a ver a Naruto-kun, digo, al Hokage, tal vez lo anime a salir a almorzar. Jijiji -dijo sonrojada.

-Hokage-sama esta entrenando con Hanabi, o al menos eso me dijo.. -dijo mientras sorbia su Té.

-¿Entrenando? Que yo sepa Naruto me dijo que les dió el día libre al equipo 8, ¿O no? -dijo confundida Hinata.

-No lo sé.. Pues eso me dijo..

-_Con que propósito querrá ver Hanabi a Naruto-kun.. Tendré que averiguarlo.._ -pensó la ojiperla. Luego hizo una reverencia -nos vemos Padre.

-Hasta luego Hinata-sama..

* * *

Hanabi recorría las calles pasando al lado de los aldeanos. Recordaba como todos y cada uno de ellos se detenían a su paso y le hacían reverencias o simplemente saludaban con respeto. Ahora sólo la miraban con indiferencia. Pero eso a ella poco le importaba, sólo una cosa tenía en mente en ese momento.

_-Pronto me respetarán cuando sea la esposa del Hokage, bola de hipócritas.._ -pensó la pequeña.

-¡Hanabi!

La aludida volteó con fastidio a sabiendas de quien era esa voz. Hinata la había alcanzado en medio de la calle.

-¿Que quieres nee-san? -contesto la pequeña.

-¿A donde vas? -preguntó la mayor.

-No es de tu incumbencia a donde me dirija..

-Cla-claro que me incumbe.. Le.. Le dijiste a Otou-san que.. irías a entrenar... con Naruto-kun.. Y que yo sepa él les dió el día libre.. ¿Que te traes Hanabi?

-Nada que te importe onee-san.. Sólo le pediré que me entrene más.. En la última misión perdimos tiempo por que soy una debilucha.. Así que me entrenare más en serio..

La ojiperla dudo por unos segundos y luego suspiro..

-Esta bien, te creo.. Vamos yo también tengo que decirle algo..

-Rayos, que inoportuna, frustrara mis planes de estar a solas con Naruto -bufó por lo bajo Hanabi.

-¿Que dijiste? -preguntó la mayor.

-Nada.. Larguemonos de aquí..

Y las dos ojiperlas caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra rumbo a la torre del Hokage.

* * *

Al llegar a la torre se dirigieron rápidamente a la oficina de Naruto. La ojiperla mayor noto la ausencia de Shizune, la asistente del Hokage, pero luego cayó en cuenta que está no se encontraba en labores ya que estaba de luna de miel con el Capitán Yamato a la Aldea de las Aguas Termales. Sakura le estaba haciendo el quite. Luego se preguntó dónde estaba ella también.. La ojiperla menor se enfureció, ya se imaginaba donde estaba la pelos de chicle esa.. Caminaron hacia la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, y cuando la mayor iba a abrir se escucharon unos quejidos.

-Ey.. Cuidado Sakura-chan, me lástimas..

-Es que no es costumbre que haga esto Naruto.

Las ojiperlas pegaron sus oídos a la puerta en un intento de escuchar. Y con cada palabra el color se les subía al rostro furiosamente.

-Pero debes hacerlo, te lo ordeno como tu Hokage que soy..

-¡Baka! No tienes que hacerlo.. Lo hago con gusto..

-Eso, así me gusta..

-Pero se paciente, es mi primera vez..

-Lo sé.. Prometo no reprochartelo..

-Bueno, aquí voy..

-Umm oh si que rico Sakura-chan eres la mejor.

-¿En serio te gusta?

-Muchísimo..

Las hermanas escuchaban todo y se imaginanan todo tipo de cosas. Ya los oídos les echaban humito.. La pequeña ojiperla solo pensaba _-¡Esa malparida peliteñida me las pagará Naruto es sólo MÍO!¡El no puede estar revolcandose con esa rosadita!_

-Bueno, probemos otra Naruto..

-Estoy ansioso, ¡venga venga!

-¡Aquí voy de nuevo!

-¡Que rico! ¿Sakura-chan hazlo de nuevo si?

-Con gusto..

Las Hyuga no aguantaron más y rompieron la puerta revelando al Hokage sentado en su silla y a Sakura a su lado, con unos palillos sosteniendo un trozo de carne y un bol de comida sobre el escritorio. Si la tierra tragara personas, las ojiperlas desearían que se las tragaran de la vergüenza que estaban pasando.

-¡¿QUE AHORA UNO NO PUEDE COMER TRANQUILO SIN QUE LO MOLESTEN?! -Gritaba el Hokage.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 4 - **Que vergüenza debieron pasar las ojiperlas! Pensando que el Naru-chan hacia cosas indebidas con la Haruno, jajajaa espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo!

Como siempre les agradezco a:

**-NaruHin1:** bueno ahí se ve jajajaa! Ya veremos qué hará la pequeña ojiperla, y si en el amor y la guerra todo es válido, veremos de que se arma para pelear por el amor del rubio! Dattebayoo!

**-7Siniestro: **Si los he leído, de hecho son pocos los que hay, y este fic se me ocurrió como un respiro y algo nuevo, bueno he de admitir que la idea original es de mi hermano, pero el le da flojera escribir, así que prácticamente es mía la historia, es algo fresco y nuevo, además de que está inspirado en hechos reales que uno vive aquí en el barrio, espero te guste como queda la historia! Dattebayoo!

**-Jean1228:** Aquí está, gracias por leer, espero te guste el capítulo de hoy, Dattebayoo!

**-Trigo-sama13:** aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Como lo dije, es una historia en capítulos cortos, así que si me da chance la actualizo diario! Mandare vía Sapo Mensajero varias bolsas de sangre! Espero te guste el capítulo de hoy, que se que te hará reír y bastante! Dattebayoo!

Y a todos los que la agregan a favoritos y la siguen, gracias por darle una oportunidad! Nos vemos mañana en el siguiente! Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Planeando Estrategias**


	6. Capítulo 5 - Planeando estrategias

**Capítulo 5 - Planeando estrategias**

En la oficina del Hokage se presentaba una situación bastante vergonzosa. Las ojiperlas habían interrumpido el almuerzo del Hokage creyendo que este hacia "cosas" con su asistente Sakura. El Hokage no tenía ni idea de la vergüenza y desánimo que tenían las hermanas Hyuga.

-A ver exijo una explicación para que irrumpan sin aviso en mi oficina -bufó Naruto enojado.

-Yo.. Etto.. Es que.. -trababa las palabras Hinata.

-Yo me retiro Hokage-sama.. Fue un honor ayudarlo con su comida.. -dijo Sakura haciendo ademán de salir.

-Gracias Sakura-chan estuvo delicioso, espero cocines más seguido.

-Sería un honor cocinarle Hokage-sama.. Ahora me retiro a mis labores.

-Está bien.. -luego dirigió su vista a las Hyuga -Y bien, ¿no dirán nada?

-Disculpenos Naruto-sensei, creímos por un minuto que usted y la peliteñida esa -no terminó pues al Hokage se le subieron los colores y estaba más rojo que un tomate..

-Como.. Como se.. Se les ocurre.. Sakura-chan.. ¡Es como una hermana para mí!¡Dattebayoo!

-Lo.. Lo siento no debí.. Desconfiar de ti Naruto-kun.. -dijo la mayor..

-Que más da.. -Naruto suspiró -¿y bien que las trae por mi oficina?

-¡Naruto-sensei yo quiero entrenar con usted! -dijo en un grito la menor. La mayor la miraba con algo de ¿Enojo?

-Hanabi-chan lo siento, me gustaría ir a entrenar contigo, me gustan tus ánimos de volverte más fuerte. Pero les dí el día libre a las tres para que lo disfrutarán, merecen descansar. Y tu también.. Además, hoy estaré un pelo ocupado.. -lo último sonrojo a la mayor.

-Pero Sensei.. Yo..

-Hanabi-chan.. ¿Cuestionas las decisiones de tu superior? -la pequeña se veía sumamente enojada -Vamos cambia esa cara, diviertete, te prometo que mañana dedicaré mi día a tu entrenamiento. ¿Vale?

-Está bien Uzumaki.. -la ojiperla menor se dio la vuelta molesta. Y salió de la habitación..

* * *

Al salir Hanabi de la oficina, Hinata bombardeo con preguntas al Hokage. Dio un largo suspiro antes de iniciar y se armó de valor.

-Ahora me toca a mi.. ¿Que hacía Sakura-san en tu oficina? -se colocaba las manos en las caderas y lo miraba inquisidoramente.

-Me daba de comer.. -sonreia Naruto.

-¿Y por qué?

-Pues veras, la última misión que tuvo el equipo 8 el Teme estuvo fuera en una misión que le encomende junto a Kakashi-sensei, y yo tuve que ponerme al frente de mi equipo. Ese día sufrí graves quemaduras en mis brazos. Y bueno, Sakura-chan se ofreció a ayudarme a comer. -respondió Naruto relajado.

-Umm, pero la próxima vez me llamas a mi.. Por algo soy tu prometida.. Jum..

-¿"Celos" Hyuga? -la miraba maliciosamente el Hokage a lo que está puso el pestillo asegurando la puerta y caminando a la silla del Hokage.

-Si.. Estoy celosa.. De que ella este cerca de mi futuro esposo.. El Hokage Naranja más sexy de la historia. -la ojiperla se sentaba en los pies del Hokage a horcajadas, asegurándose de que su intimidad rozara con el miembro excitado del Hokage. Luego comenzó a besarlo efusivamente, se detuvo y lo miró -Te deseo Naruto-kun, te deseo con toda mi alma..

-Yo también, y mucho.. Pero aquí es un lugar indebido.. Alguien podría entrar como lo hicieron ustedes y esta vez si sucederían muchos problemas.. Además, no quiero hacerte daño Hinata-chan..

-Pero Naruto-kun.. Me vas a decir -la ojiperla comenzó a moverse en movimientos de embestidas frotando su intimidad repetidas veces contra el -que no quieres poseerme.. Te deseo desde que era una niña, te amo Naruto-kun, y quiero hacerte mío, y que yo sea sólo tuya!

Y comenzó a besarlo con lujuria y pasión, el Hokage lentamente le correspondió el beso, sus lenguas jugaban entre sí, intensificando aún más el beso, y cuando la ojiperla comenzó a buscar el cierre del pantalón del chico este se detuvo.

-No.. -jadeaba por la falta de aire -no podemos Hinata-chan.. Fallaría a mi promesa de no hacerte daño -la ojiperla giro su rostro decepcionada -sólo te pido que me des tiempo.. Luego haremos lo que tu quieras.. ¿Esta bien?

-Demo.. -la ojiperla sonrió a pesar de que estaba decepcionada pues estaba muy caliente -esta bien Naruto-kun, esperaré a que estés listo. Aunque ya yo estoy lista, jijiji..

-Prevertida.. -el Hokage río -y bueno, ¿que te parece si salimos a pasear?

-Pero, ¿y tus deberes?

-Esta solucionado.. ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! -5 clónes del rubio aparecieron -encarguense de todo yo volveré más tarde. ¿Nos vamos Hina?

-Ha-hai!

Y los dos salieron de la oficina a pasear.. Pero no se percataron de que alguien los espió todo este tiempo.

-Como te atreves Naruto.. Esta me las pagas!

* * *

Afuera de la torre Hokage la ojiperla se encontraba en una banca sentada rabiando de ira.

-Demonios, otra vez fui ignorada. Yo tenía que haber ganado hoy.. Ahora está la tonta esa mojigata en su oficina, de seguro saldrán hoy.. -una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus pequeños labios -pues si me arruinó el día, yo le devolveré el favor, ¡jujujajaja!

Pero luego sentía que le tapaban los ojos.

-que demonios, ¿quien será el idiota que quiere morir hoy? -bufó Hanabi.

-¡adivina quien es! -dijo la voz.

-Konohamaru si no me sueltas en este instante no vivirás para conocer a tus hijos.

-¿Como es que siempre adivinas Hanabi-chan? -el Sarutobi la soltaba y se sentaba a su lado.

-Por que eres el único Baka en todo Konoha que se atreve a tocarme.

-Umm será por qué me gustas.. -le dijo con un enorme sonrojo.

-Konohamaru, ya hablamos de eso. No quiero hacerte daño.. Ya sabes que quiero a alguien más..

-Entiendo.. ¡Pero aún no pierdo las esperanzas! -dijo levantando el puño.

-Eres un caso perdido Sarutobi.. -la ojiperla río.

-¿Y que haces aquí Hanabi-chan? -preguntó el pelinegro.

-Pensando.. -y otra vez aparecía la sonrisa malévola -Oye Konohamaru, ¿que te parece si le jugamos unas bromitas a Naruto-sensei?

-No lo sé, se molestaria mucho conmigo.. -la ojiperla lo miró con ojos de cachorrito -aunque.. ¡Sería divertido!

-¡Sabía que me ayudarías! -el Sarutobi se sonrojo -y bien esto es lo que haremos -le contó su plan al oído.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 5 -** Pobre Konohamaru, enamorado solo, y de paso que caiga en las proposiciones de venganza de Hanabi. Hay que ver que esta niña es capaz de todo por lograr lo que quiere! Jejejeje! Bueno Chicos y chicas me encanta que les guste mucho esta historia! Lo hago lo mejor que puedo! Espero disfruten de este capítulo! Nos vemos en el siguiente! Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Arruinando la Cita.**


	7. Capítulo 6 - Arruinando la Cita

**Capítulo 6 - Arruinando la Cita**

Hinata y Naruto caminaban por las calles de la aldea. Todos los aldeanos que se encontraban a su paso los saludaban con reverencias. Incluso muchas de las señoras que atendían los negocios le daban muestras gratis para que probaran sus alimentos. El Hokage resplandecía ante la atención que le daban los aldeanos. Hinata reía feliz, con sólo ver al Sexto reír y saludar a todos, sentía que por fin el muchacho recibía lo que merecía.

Más allá de ellos, siguiendolos a distancia estaban Hanabi y Konohamaru. Se escondían entre los puestos de comidas cada vez que el Sexto y su prometida se detenían. En una de esas Konohamaru la detuvo.

-¿Estas segura de que lo que hacemos esta bien? -le pregunto el pelinegro.

-Totalmente segura.. ¡Vamos se nos escapan!

El Hokage y la heredera Hyuga entraron al restaurante de Bárbacoas, pues él ya estaba cansado de caminar. Una amable chica al reconocer al líder de la aldea los condujo a la mejor de las mesas, Naruto amablemente le sostuvo la silla a Hinata para que se sentara y luego se sentó él. Después llegó un chico de cabello negro y se dirigió a ellos.

-¿Listos para ordenar? -lo que órdene va por cuenta de la casa Hokage-sama.

-Umm... -el Sexto divagó un poco y luego cerró de golpe el menú -Sabes, quiero Ramen de miso..

-Pero Naruto-kun, aquí no sirven Ramen.. Puedes.. -la ojiperla le iba a sugerir cuando fue interrumpida por el mesero.

-Si lo servimos, de hecho hoy tenemos el especial del Chef, Ramen de miso Extra Picante, ¡el cual te hará "estallar" de sabor! -dijo orgulloso el joven.

-¡En serio! -los ojos del Sexto brillaban como dos grandes diamantes -¡pues quiero dos extragrandes con bastante puerco!

-Perfecto -anotaba en un pequeño listín -¿y usted señorita?

-Solo unos Onigiris por favor..

-Bien, en unos minutos estará su orden..

A los minutos de haberse marchado el chico, mientras reían de un chiste que había contado el Hokage, la amable chica que los recibió se acerco a ellos.

-¿Ya decidieron con que comenzar?

-Disculpe pero ya ordenamos.. -dijo amablemente la peliazul.

-Oh.. Esta bien.. Aunque.. No se preocupen cualquier cosa no duden en llamar.. -la muchacha se fue algo ¿Confundida?

* * *

En la cocina, cuidandose de que nadie los viera, el chico entraba y hablaba con una pequeña pelinegra.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí..? -preguntaba Hanabi.

-Claro.. -el chico deshacía el Henge -fue un poco difícil pero logre convencer al Jefe, jejee..

-Muy bien Konohamaru.. Ahora ve y lleva esto.. Ya está todo preparado, supuse que Naruto-kun pediría Ramen, así que todo va de acuerdo al plan.. -sonreia maliciosamente Hanabi.

-Hay un problema.. -se puso la mano en la nuca el pelinegro.

-Cual, escúpelo de una vez..

-Tu hermana pidió Onigiris..

-Sólo tomalos de la cocina.. ¡Y apurate!

...

Luego en la mesa del Hokage, llegaba Konohamaru transformado de nuevo con los pedidos.

-Aquí tiene Hokage-sama. Que lo disfruten. -una sonrisa maliciosa se instaló en su cara, que no pasó desapercibida por la ojiperla.

-¡Itadakimasu! -grito el Hokage y comenzó a engullír el alimento.

Konohamaru y Hanabi observaban desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Listo.. En cuanto el toque el puerco.. Jujujujaja -reía la pequeña ojiperla.

-shh.. Ahí va.. -la silenciaba Konohamaru.

En la mesa, Hinata se encontraba analizando todo lo que a su juicio le parecía muy extraño..

_-Todo esto está muy raro para mí gusto.. Primero sirven Ramen donde aquí nunca lo sirven.. Segundo la chica nos viene a atender cuando ya nos atendieron.. Tercero el chico tiene un aire de malicia cuando nos trae la comida.. Sera que.._ -pensaba la ojiperla cuando detuvo a Naruto de un grito -¡Naruto detente!

-¿Huh? -el rubio sorbio el fideo que le había quedado en la boca -¿que pasa Hina-chan?

-Es que creo que te quieren hacer daño, ¿No crees que es extraño que sirvan Ramen de pronto aquí?

-Que cosas dices Hina.. Come tranquila.. De todos modos es un restaurante, algún día debían cambiar el menú, ¿No?

-Supongo que tienes razón.. Pero aún me parece raro.. Mejor no te comas eso..

-¿Por qué? ¡Tengo mucha hambre! -y siguió engullendo el Ramen.

-No Naruto deten.. -demasiado tarde.

El rubio al tocar el puerco con sus palillos automáticamente estalló vertiendole todo el Ramen a la cara y bañando también a la ojiperla. La misma que cuando vió la cara del rubio se atemorizó. El rubio tenía un semblante enojado, los ojos estaban en blanco entrecerrados y un brillo semejante a una estrella relámpagueo en su ojo derecho. Con sus palillos en la boca, al parecer comió el puerco a tiempo, los saco, puso sus manos al frente y cerro los ojos.

Konohamaru y Hanabi daban saltitos en la cocina celebrando que la broma había sido un éxito. Luego miraron para ver que pasaba.

-Naruto-kun.. -la ojiperla estaba aterrorizada por el semblante del chico -¿E-estas bien? Na-Naruto-kun..!

-Hinata... -El chico la llamó con una frialdad que le erizo hasta el último de sus vellos. Rápidamente cambio su semblante, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, con estrellitás, de ellos bajaban ríos de lágrimas y se mordía su labio inferior mientras levantaba las manos -¡este Ramen Picante es lo más sabroso que haya probado! ¡De verdad explotas de sabor! ¡Mesero! ¡Traigame 4 raciones más! -y rápidamente acababa con el primer tazón y el segundo, al igual que el primero le volvía a estallar, cosa que no le importó en lo más mínimo..

La ojiperla la vio con ojos blancos pequeñitos y una gota de sudor cayendole por la sien, luego empezó a soltar una pequeña risilla. Mientras los bromistas caían para atrás en donde estaban.

-¡Demonios mi plan fallo, lejos de arruinarles la comida se las hice graciosa!

-Tranquila Hanabi.. Era sólo una broma, igual salió divertida!

-¿Ustedes que están haciendo aquí? -pregunto la chica meserá al verlos a los dos en la cocina..

-N-nos perdimos.. Esto.. -Konohamaru estaba asustado -Verdad... ¿Hanabi?

La pequeña ojiperla había desaparecido mientras al pobre pelinegro lo jalaban de las orejas pues no había duda de que ellos hicieron la broma al Hokage.

* * *

El Hokage y la ojiperla mayor caminaban de regreso a la mansión Hyuga por las calles bajo la luz de la luna..

-Naruto-kun aún tienes restos de Ramen en tu ropa..

-Si.. -el aludido se llevaba la mano a la nuca -creo que no me limpie bien jejee..

-Fue muy divertido lo del Ramen explosivo.. -reía la heredera Hyuga.

-Si, una buena broma.. A decir verdad quien la habrá planeado.. -decía pensativo el Hokage.

-Bien.. -Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la mansión Hyuga -hemos llegado Naruto-kun.. Gracias por la velada..

-Gracias a ti por pasarla conmigo.. -el rubio la atrajo hacia si y la abrazo fuertemente.

Hinata cerro los ojos esperando el beso de despedida que nunca llego.. El rubio se soltó de ella y la miró.. Luego se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar..

-Naruto-kun.. -la chica algo decepcionada le llamo en un último intento..

-Si.. -el se volvió -¿Hina-chan?

-etto... -la chica jugaba con sus dedos -Te Amo Naruto-kun..

El Hokage caminó hacia ella y la tomó de la cintura para luego darle un apasionante beso. Luego la miró a los ojos, le dio un beso en la frente y le deseo buenas noches..

Y desde la ventana superior Hanabi observaba la escena en medio de lágrimas..

-No.. -ella se limpió las rebeldes lágrimas -no me daré por vencida tan fácil..

* * *

Luego en la torre Hokage, más específicamente en la oficina de este, Naruto entraba y se sentaba en su silla, meditando sobre los acontecimientos. Cuando una sombra cerro su puerta y le puso el pestillo asegurándola.

-No te oí llegar.. -susurró Naruto.

-Hum.. ¿Me puedes explicar a que juegas Naruto?

-Supongo que no lo sé.. Aún.. Además, ¿que haces afuera de casa a estas horas? Si alguien te descubre, estaremos..

-¿Muertos? Hmpf.. Nadie se dará cuenta, además, sólo he venido a divertirme un poco..

Y luego la sombra de la chica se coló hasta donde se encontraba el rubio Hokage, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a besarlo con locura, y las ropas volaron lejos. Mientras que la Luna se volvía cómplice de la noche lujuriosa de aquella pareja..

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 6 - **Hola chicos y chicas! Ayer no les pude publicar xq tuve problemas con mi modem y no tenía conexión! Pero aquí estoy de nuevo! Vaya bromita le jugaron al Naru eh? Y bueno Konohamaru pago los platos rotos, pobre.. Y luego llega esa chica misteriosa a "divertirse" con el Hokage! Quien será esta chica? Averiguemoslo luego muchachos! Nos vemos en el siguiente Capítulo! Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Comienzan los Problemas**


	8. Capítulo 7 - Comienzan los problemas

**Capítulo 7 - Comienzan los problemas**

Había pasado cerca de un mes después de aquella chistosa cita. El Hokage a veces se encontraba tan inmerso en sus ocupaciones que no tenía ni un respiro, aún así sacaba tiempo, de no se sabe dónde, para entrenar a su grupo de Genins, al cual se le asignaban misiónes de Rango D, C, y B a cargo del Capitán ANBU Uchiha Sasuke. Algo incómodo para la pequeña Hanabi, ya que ella quería pasar más tiempo con su "Sensei" a menudo.

Ese día no había nada fuera de lo común... Hanabi despertaba algo tarde, ya para todos en la Mansión Hyuga se había vuelto costumbre que la pequeña ojiperla despertara más tarde de lo normal. No así para la mayor. Hinata se estaba comenzando a preguntar por qué de la noche a la mañana la chiquilla que acostumbraba a levantarse con el alba, ahora eran poco mas de las 9 y aún dormía.

La ojiperla mayor y su padre desayunaban en el comedor familiar cuando un pequeño borrón paso veloz a su lado. Hinata ya sabía que era Hanabi.

-¿Otra vez tarde, Onee-chan? -musitó la mayor.

-Si, me quedé dormida.. No desayunaré, mis disculpas.. Adiós.. -salió la ojiperla de la mansión.

-Veo que no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta ¿eh? -dijo el Patriarca Hyuga.

-Hanabi ha estado actuando muy extraña desde hace 2 meses.. Ella que siempre es puntual me extraña que ahora se quede dormida todos los días.. -dijo Hinata mientras tomaba algo de jugo.

-También me parece extraño.. Creo que tendremos que mandar a que la vigilen.. Tal vez este saliendo de noche..

-Tienes razón Padre.. Hablaré con alguien para que lo haga esta noche..

* * *

-¿De nuevo tarde otra vez Hanabi-chan?

Hanabi había llegado al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 8. Naruto se encontraba sentado en la posición de loto mientras Shizuka y Tsubasa lo imitaban. Apenas la sintió llegar le hablo sin siquiera inmutarse, y sin abrir sus ojos. Desde hace unas semanas las estaba iniciando en el entrenamiento ermitaño. Les enseñaba lo básico antes de llevarlas a Myobokuzan a entrenar con Fukusaku-sama.

-Lo.. Lo siento Naruto-sensei.. -la ojiperla colocó sus cosas junto a las de las chicas y se unió a ellas.

Naruto abrió sus ojos, los cuales se volvieron dorados y una sombra naranja recubría sus orbes.

-No te preocupes -le guiñó un ojo haciendo que ella se sonrojara -rápido, colocate en posición que ya entre en modo Sennin.

Luego se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de ellas, con una vara en la mano..

-Recuerden chicas, deben estabilizar el flujo de Chakra natural y hacerlo uno con su Chakra. Demasiado Chakra Natural las convertirá en sapos - se detuvo frente a Tsubasa -¡como ahora!

Naruto le dió un golpe en la espalda a Tsubasa quien comenzaba a mostrar facciones de Rana..

-AAAAYY! ¡Duele Naruto-sensei! -la chica caia al suelo mientras se sobaba la espalda.

-Esta es la única forma de controlar el exceso de Chakra natural en sus cuerpos - hizo una pausa. Suspiro y luego siguió -deben continuar con el entrenamiento. ¡Vamos chicas!

Y así continuó el día, más de una vez las 3 chicas llevaron golpes para evitar transformarse en sapos. Hicieron una pausa para comer unos almuerzos que el mismo Hokage les trajo. Y luego reanudaron el entrenamiento. Al final de la tarde, las chicas estaban exhaustas y el Hokage las miraba con una sonrisa.

-Bien, han adelantado mucho. Se nota que en poco tiempo podrán pasar a la siguiente fase. Bueno hemos terminado por hoy, pueden marcharse a sus casas..

-Gracias Naruto-sensei -agradecio Shizuka con su tono tranquilo característico del clan Aburame.

-¡Cielos ya era hora! Estoy tan cansada -la chica se tiró en el césped -¿y tu Garomaru? -el can ladró en señal de asentimiento -bien, nos vamos.. ¿Shizuka? -la aludida levanto su mano para darle a entender que estaba lista -Y tu Hanabi, ¿nos acompañas?

Hanabi se encontraba sentada en el tronco de un árbol. Se sentía terriblemente cansada, sus ojos denotaban algo de insomnio.

-No chicas, descansaré un poco antes de irme - contesto la ojiperla.

-Esta bien.. Hasta pronto Naruto-sensei.. ¡Suerte y tenga cuidado en su viaje! -alzó la mano Tsubasa mientras salía corriendo con Garomaru.

Las genins se fueron y Naruto se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hanabi-chan?

-Si.. Es sólo cansancio.. No se preocupe Naruto-sensei.. Por cierto ¿A donde va? -dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Umm.. -Naruto se tiró completamente en el suelo y miró las nubes como acostumbra cierto Nara -Me preocupas, ¿sabes?

-¿Que cosa? -dijo la pequeña mirándolo. O más bien, comiéndoselo con la mirada.

-Sabes de lo que hablo.. Bueno me retiro.. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.. Contestando a tu pregunta, estaré fuera de la Aldea unos días, me iré esta misma noche, avisale de mi parte a tu hermana.

Hanabi apretó sus puños con fuerza. Odiaba que hablara o se refiriera a su "hermanita" en frente de ella.

-¿A donde iras? -preguntó ella con cierto deje de tristeza en su voz.

-A Kumogakure.. Tengo una reunión importante con el Viejo Raikage y el viejo Bee..

-Oh.. Entiendo.. -ella desvió la mirada.

Luego se incorporó a su lado mirando aquellos ojos azules que tanto la derretían. Aquellos ojos que habían calado duro en su alma traspasando el muro de hielo que rodeaba su corazón. Naruto se dio cuenta de que lo observaba, y cuando sus orbes azules chocaron con la mirada de los perlas de ella ella se sonrojo sobremanera y desvió la mirada, volviéndolo a observar por el rabillo del ojo. Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

-Me tengo que ir.. Nos veremos pron... -decía Naruto pero algo acalló sus palabras.

Cuando pudo reaccionar se dió cuenta de que la pequeña ojiperla estaba sobre él "besandolo". El al principio trató de rechazarla, pero luego se rindió y correspondió el beso. Fue un tierno, gentil y dulce beso. Luego la ojiperla se separó de él, al mirarlo se volvió a poner roja como un tomate. Se levantó rápidamente, tomó sus cosas y escapó de allí velozmente.

-¡Hanabi! -el rubio la miró irse mientras se mordía el labio aún saboreando el beso.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en la Mansión Hyuga, Hanabi se levantó un poco más temprano. Se dirigió al baño para asearse y revisar un pequeño detalle que la tenía en duda desde hace días. En el despacho del líder, Hinata se encontraba con un miembro de la rama secundaria.

-Asi que no viste nada.. -preguntaba Hinata.

-No Hinata-sama, no salió en toda la noche desde que subió a su habitación..

-Umm.. Bueno puedes retirarte..

-Como desee Hinata-sama..

Luego Hinata salió al comedor para desayunar.. Se sentó en la mesa y observo que no se encontraba su padre. Le pregunto a la chica que amablemente le servía el desayuno.

-¿Sabes donde se encuentra Otou-san?

-Su padre se marcho ayer con Hokage-sama, no vendrán en unos días.

-Oh.. Que raro, no me dijo nada al respecto.. ¿Sabes a donde fueron? -pregunto Hinata.

-A Kumo, o al menos eso me dijo Naruto-sensei..

Hanabi había bajado las escaleras. Se notaba algo pálida, y el cansancio se notaba mucho en ella.

-Oh.. Bueno algunos negocios tendrán.. Pero sientate, ven y come conmigo -la animó la mayor.

Hanabi hizo ademán de irse a sentar, cuando de pronto todo le comenzó a dar vueltas y se sintió mareada. Hinata corrió a ella para ayudarla y escuchaba su voz a lo lejos preguntándole que le pasaba. De pronto todo se oscureció..

* * *

Lentamente abría sus ojos. Se encontraba en su cama recostada, no sabía cómo había llegado allí sólo comprendió que se había desmayado.

A su lado se encontraba sentada Hinata con un semblante muy enojado, tanto que a ella misma le dio miedo. Lentamente volteó la mirada para verla.

-Hanabi.. Por fin despiertas.. ¿Te sientes mejor? -le dijo Hinata.

-Si un poco.. ¿Que me pasó?

-Te desmayaste en la cocina. Ko te trajo, y en unas horas llega el doctor de la familia.

-¿Do-doctor? -musitó temblando.

-Si, Doctor.. ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir Hanabi? -dijo Hinata mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus piernas.

-Na-nada! So-sólo fue un pequeño desmayo.. No es para tanto.. -los temblores aumentaban.

-No creo que sea nada.. -descubrió un objeto blanco de entre un pequeño trapo.

Hanabi al ver el objeto que Hinata sontenía entre sus manos palideció totalmente al reconocer el objeto.

-Te preguntare una vez más.. Y quiero la verdad.. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

La menor estaba en shock, no decía absolutamente nada..

-Interpretaré tu silencio.. Dime la verdad.. Esto -levanto un poco el objeto -¿es verdad?

Hanabi, derrotada, resolvió decirlo de una vez..

-Si lo es... -Hinata se llevo las manos a la boca en señal de espanto -Estoy embarazada...

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 7 -** Hola chicos y chicas! Aquí un nuevo capítulo de la historia! Disculpen que no publique ayer, tengo problemas con mi computadora desde el apagón que hubo hace unos días! Pero ya pude cumplirles! Ya Hinata descubrió a Hanabi, eso significa el comienzo de sus problemas! Que le deparará el futuro! Averiguemoslo en el siguiente capítulo! Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Enfrentamiento**


	9. Capítulo 8 - Enfrentamiento

**Capítulo 8 - Enfrentamiento**

En los bosques del país del fuego, varios ANBU's escoltaban a la comitiva del Hokage, entre ellos venían Hiashi Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Kakashi Hatake, Sai, y el Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. También venían junto con ellos el Kazekage Gaara, sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro, además de Matsuri. Y con ellos, a pasar vacaciones en Konoha, Killer Bee.

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar Teme? -preguntaba Naruto.

-Un poco menos de dos días, Dobe-Hokage-sama.. -respondía el azabache.

-Tenle más respeto al Hokage Sasuke.. -el ninja copia se acercaba a ellos -después de todo es tu superior.

-No te preocupes Kakashi-sensei, es mi hermano y no lo cambio por nada, jejee.. -sonreia zorrunamente el Hokage.

-Hmpf.. -sonreía de medio lado el azabache.

Luego de andar un poco más el Hokage se detuvo en una rama, un poco debilitado, un ligero mareo y luego un vómito. Sai lo detuvo antes de caer y Sasuke se le acerco.

-¿Estas bien Dobe? Te noto algo pálido..

-Si estoy.. -otro vómito - digamos que bien..

-No le veo también Hokage-sama.. Deberíamos detenernos a descansar.. -dijo Sai al grupo luego de levantar al Hokage.

-No está bien Sai debe... -cayó desmayado..

* * *

**Mente de Naruto**

(**N/A: **Las palabras en negrita son los **diálogos** de **Kurama**)

_-¿Que me pasó Kurama? ¿por qué me siento así?_

_**-No lo sé chico.. Pero se que tiene relación.. **_

_-¿Relación con que?_

_**-¿No te has dado cuenta cachorro?**_

_-No zorro tonto, si lo supiera no te preguntaría.. -_dijo en un puchero.

_**-Bueno, desde hace dos meses siento una entidad que posee mi Chakra, algo así como cuando tu padre poseía mi otra mitad, no es tan inmensa como yo pero es muy fuerte.**_

_-¿Es el Chakra de alguno de tus hermanos?_

_**-¡Baka! **_-el zorro lo gritaba con los ojos en blanco _**-¿escuchaste algo de lo que dije?**_

_-¿De que hablas? _-pregunto el rubio dubitativo.

El zorro se golpeó la frente, luego suspiro y continuó.

_**-Desde hace un mes y medio aproximadamente siento que hay una entidad que posee mi Chakra, he intentado localizarla pero al parecer otro tipo de Chakra lo envuelve y no me deja localizarlo. Quiere decir que hay alguien que posee mi Chakra, ¿ahora me entiendes?**_

_-Umm.. ¿No has pensado que tal vez sean vestigios del Chakra que le di a todos en la guerra?_

_**-Al principio pensé eso, pero intente conectar con ese Chakra en específico y rechazó mi contacto, como si su usuario no lo permitiera.**_

_-¿Hablas de alguien con tu Chakra como tal?¿Capaz de usarlo a su antojo?_

_**-Veo que por fin lo entiendes.. Si, y no tengo acceso a el, es como si le perteneciera a esa entidad o persona..**_

_-Habrá que averiguar eso.. -dijo el rubio._

* * *

Hinata estaba shockeada, no podía creerlo. Su Hermanita, ¡su pequeña hermanita de 13 años estaba embarazada! La conmoción era enorme.

-¡Byakugan!

Hinata había activado su línea sucesoria y confirmó lo que su hermana le acababa de decir. Unida a la red de Chakra de Hanabi, en su vientre había una conexión que conectaba a otra red de Chakra aún más pequeña la cual crecía poco a poco y se veía muy poderosa. Sólo se llevo las manos a la cara ocultando su tristeza y enojo.

Hanabi por su parte no sabía que decir. Recordó que tenía más de un mes de retraso que no le venía la menstruación. Y ante el recuerdo de aquella noche apasionada temió lo peor. Pensó en ir a hacerse un chequeo, pero al consultar a Sakura o a Ino, ellas harían un escándalo al confirmar o no que estaba embarazada. Peor aún era Tsunade, ella le sacaría a golpes, si era necesario, quien era el padre. Así que, a escondidas, compró una prueba de embarazo. Se la hizo por la noche y espero a que resultara. Dio positivo. Ahogó un grito al ver la prueba. Trato de tranquilizarse y de decirse a sí misma que la prueba estaba mala, que era mentira. Así que se fue a dormir, mañana lo vería con calma. Cual sería su sorpresa que al siguiente día la prueba le siguiera confirmando su más temerosa situación. Y ahí estaba, sin saber que hacer, enfrentándose a su hermana, quien debía estar pensado de ella lo peor..

-Como.. Como paso esto Hanabi? -Hinata no sabía si estar feliz, triste, ansiosa, aterrorizada, desesperada, tranquila, su cuerpo y mente no aceptaban lo que sucedía -¡¿Como quedaste embarazada?!

-Supongo que... Por amor...

-¿Por amor dices? -Hinata ya estaba al borde del colapso -¿Simplemente lo hiciste y ya?

Hanabi enmudeció. No sabía que decir. Realmente no estaba preparada para asumir las consecuencias de su acto.

-Hanabi... -la llamó Hinata después de respirar hondo y calmarse -¿Hace cuánto estas en estado?

Hanabi dudó un poco si continuar o no con la conversación. Tomo fuerzas, tarde o temprano lo sabrían.

-No lo sé exactamente.. Hace uno o dos meses.. -contesto ella en un susurro.

-Hum.. Sabes que esto acarreará muchos problemas.. ¿Verdad? -Hanabi asintió -ni que decir cuando se entere Padre..

-¿Pa-padre? -Si había algo a lo que le temía más que a nada en este mundo era a su Padre.

-Si.. Discutiremos esto a su llegada los cuatro..

-¿Cuatro? ¿Quienes? -preguntó Hanabi asustada a sabiendas de la respuesta.

-Si cuatro.. Tú, Padre, el padre del niño y yo.. A propósito.. ¿Quien es el afortunado padre del niño? -pregunto seriamente Hinata.

Hanabi enmudeció. No sabía si contarle a Hinata quien era la persona que era el padre del niño.. Eso supondría un vuelco en la situación no muy agradable para todos, incluso para él..

-Hanabi te estoy hablando.. ¿Quién es el padre?¿Konohamaru? ¿O alguien más? Dime Hanabi o si no no podré ayudarte..

-No no es Konohamaru.. Como se te ocurre si nunca he salido con él.. -bufaba Hanabi.

-Entonces.. ¡¿Quien es?! -era oficial, Hinata comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Hanabi bajó la mirada, luego en un arranque de locura, se levantó de la cama, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía saltó por la ventana y salió a la carrera mientras Hinata gritaba desesperada que volviera..

_-No.. No puedo decirle hasta que hable con él y decirle que va a ser Padre.. No puedo decirle que el niño que llevo en mi vientre es... de Naruto..._

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 8 -** Hola chicos y chicas! Aquí con una nueva entrega! Disculpen que no estoy publicando diario pero tengo problemas con la compu T.T! Pero aquí estoy cumpliendoles, tarde pero seguro! Las cosas cada vez se ponen peor, el rubio comienza a tener los síntomas de padre y Hanabi huye del enfrentamiento contra Hinata! Que cosas más sucederán! Los espero en el siguiente capítulo! Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Voy a ser Padre?**


	10. Capítulo 9 - ¿Voy a ser Padre?

**Capítulo 9 - ¿Voy a ser Padre?**

Hanabi había corrido todo lo que podía. Absorta en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando llego al apartamento del rubio. Frente a la puerta, resolvió entrar por la ventana y quedarse allí, ya que el Hokage no estaba en la aldea.

Más bien ese departamento tenía tiempo solo. Naruto al volverse líder de Konohagakure se mudó a la Mansión Hokage, pero conservó el apartamento ya que le traía viejos recuerdos.

Hanabi logro entrar por la ventana, y se sentó en el pequeño sofá. Luego se sintió algo mal. Antes de que se quedara sin fuerzas caminó hacia el baño, se dio una pequeña ducha, halló un cambio de ropa en uno de los cajones del rubio, una camisa con el símbolo del Remolino. Se quitó todas sus ropas y quedo en bragas, y luego se puso la camisa de Naruto, la cual le quedaba tan grande que la cubría completamente.

Se recostó en la pequeña cama. Aquella cama que, hace más de un mes y medio había sido testigo de su entrega en cuerpo y alma al Uzumaki. Recordó como había sido aquello:

Hanabi había convencido de forma poco ortodoxa al Líder de la aldea a pasear un día. El al principio se había reusado pero Hanabi haciendo uso de su poder de convicción le había dado una razón muy apetitosa: le cocinaría Ramen a cambio. Si había algo que no resistía Naruto era una invitación a comer Ramen "gratis". Habían salido en lo que para el rubio. había sido un inocente día de amigos.

Fueron a comer helado, conversaron de cosas triviales y hechos así. Luego vieron una película. De terror, y más de una vez Hanabi había saltado del miedo en los brazos de Naruto, cosa que sonrojaba mucho a este. Luego llegaron al pequeño departamento, donde Hanabi, haciendo gala de unas habilidades culinarias que ni ella misma sabía que poseía, le hizo varios cuencos de Ramen, los cuales Naruto devoró como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Luego de eso sucedió aquella noche de pasión y lujuria que vivieron.

Al día siguiente ella despertó desnuda, en la cama del rubio, y para su sorpresa el ya no se encontraba allí. Se había marchado temprano. Recogió sus ropas, se vistió y con una sonrisa se marcho muy feliz del lugar.

Pero ese fue el inicio de su martirio. Al tiempo se enteró del compromiso de su hermana con su amado, y la posible boda en un año. Aunque eso ya no importaba. No con la descendencia del rubio en su vientre.

Con ese último pensamiento quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

-Hanabi-chan.. Hanabi despierta.. ¡Hanabi!

La pequeña ojiperla despertaba del hermoso sueño que había tenido, se había visto a ella misma en un futuro, casada con el líder de la aldea. Más sin embargo despertó con pesadez de volver a la realidad.

-¿Que pasa..? -murmuró ella aún entredormida.

-¿Hanabi-chan que haces en mi departamento?

-¿Tu departamento? Que yo sepa este es el departamento de.. -la ojiperla se quedo en shock al ver bien a quien la despertaba -¡Naruto-kun!

-Si ese soy yo ¡Dattebayoo! Jejee.. Pero bueno dime ¿que haces aquí?

-¿En que momento llegaste? -preguntó ella.

-Hace poco más de dos Horas, ya anocheció y lo mejor será que te quedes aquí. Pero aún no me respondes... ¿Que haces en mi departamento? -preguntó el rubio Hokage.

-Yo.. Yo.. Escape de casa..

-Umm.. Okey.. Por eso estas aquí.. Un momento, ¿Escapaste de tu casa? ¿Por qué? -gritaba alarmado Naruto.

-¡Baja la voz Baka! Y si, escape.. Pues estoy metida en serios problemas..

-Y que es dime.. Tal vez pueda ayudarte..

-No puedes.. -dijo en un susurro..

-¿Como que no puedo? Claro que puedo, soy Naruto Uzumaki, el Hokage Naranja de Konoha, y no hay nada que no pueda hacer! ¡Dattebayoo!

Hanabi se quedo en silencio.. Momento que aprovecho el Kyuubi para hablarle a Naruto.

_**-Chico, la presencia de la que hablamos esta muy cerca. Puedo sentir mi Chakra.**_

_-¿En serio Kurama? Y ¿Donde está?_

_**-Justo al frente de ti..**_

_-No la veo zorro tonto.._

_**-Es la Hyuga mocoso..**_

_-¿Hanabi?_

_**-Si, pero por lo que estoy viendo, será mejor que lo averigues tu mismo..**_

El Kyuubi dejo de hablar y Naruto miro seriamente a Hanabi. Carraspeó un poco para sacarla de sus pensamientos. Luego ella continuó.

-No es que no puedas.. Debes ayudarme.. -dijo la pequeña con autoridad.

-Umm.. Entonces que es lo que pasa.. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Hanabi-chan? -pregunto el rubio con atención.

-Naruto-kun.. -la pequeña se armó de valor ya que debía decirle la verdad -Estoy embarazada.. Ya lo dije.. -dijo algo apenada Hanabi.

El rubio abrió los ojos y se estrujo los oídos como si no hubiere escuchado bien.

-Que.. ¿Que dijiste Hanabi-chan?

-¡Que estoy embarazada! -dijo en un casi grito Hanabi.

A Naruto se le desencajó la quijada y esta cayó al piso, sus ojos se abrieron enormes y su cara reflejaba estupefacción total..

-Naruto-kun.. Se que debes estar pensando lo peor de mi pero..

-Felicidades! -la interrumpía Naruto con una cara de alegría. Hanabi estaba desconcertada, el rubio cambiaba con facilidad de ánimos.

-Naruto-kun..

-Guao, tendrás un hijo.. Aunque eres un poco menor.. Pero no importa.. Ahora.. -pero Hanabi lo interrumpió.

-¡Naruto-baka escuchame! -la pequeña suspiro cuando el se detuvo.

-Oye Tenme más respeto soy el Hokage, ¿Lo olvidas? Por cierto, ¿quien es el padre? -pregunto Naruto.

Hanabi dudó en decirle al rubio, pero luego tomo valor, de algo estaba segura, ella ganaría.

-¡Puedo decirte lo que me venga en gana porque Te Amo! Y.. Vas a ser padre.. Naruto-kun..

-Eso no te da derecho de insul.. ¿Que dijiste Hanabi? Espera un segundo, debe ser una broma. ¿Es una broma, verdad? -decía atemorizado Naruto.

-Que vas a ser Padre Uzumaki, ¿Eres sordo o que?.. Si Eres tú.. ¿O a quien diablos fue que le entregue mi virginidad tarado? -dijo molesta Hanabi.

-_Vas a ser Padre.. Vas a ser Padre.. Vas a ser Padre.. Vas a ser Padre.. Vas a ser Padre.. Vas a ser Padre.. Vas a ser Padre.. Vas a ser Padre.. Vas a ser Padre.. Vas a ser Padre.. Vas a ser Padre.. Vas a ser Padre.. Vas a ser Padre.. Vas a ser Padre.. _-la frase se le repitió varias veces al rubio en la mente.. -Voy a ser padre.. -repitió el.

Y luego cayó al suelo desmayado. Hanabi corrió a ayudarlo mientras el Zorro se carcajeaba en el interior del Jinchuuriki.

_**-¡Y eso explica mi Chakra dentro de la mocosa, jajaja! **_-reía el Zorro a carcajadas.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 9 -** Hola chicos y chicas! Perdonen la demora, pero estoy atravesando por un momento difícil, pues acabo de romper con la que era mi novia desde hace 6 años y bueno es doloroso. Pero ya lo superarél poco a poco pero pa lante.. Volviendo al fic, disculpenme de nuevo por actualizar tan tarde, es que en estos momentos mi inspiración se ha esfumado y me cuesta escribir. Fijense que este capítulo lo empeze el día que publique el último y ahora es que lo he terminado. No prometo que será diario pero trataré de actualizar más seguido mientras pueda conseguir inspiración! Espero les guste este capítulo! Les agradezco a todos los que la agregan a favoritos y dejan sus rewievs, no saben lo que me alegra recibir sus comentarios! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo chicos y chicas! Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Descubiertos**


	11. Capítulo 10 - Descubiertos

**Capítulo 10 - Descubiertos**

Amanecía en Konohagakure. Un nuevo día, el sol se erguía bríoso en el horizonte. Los rayos del sol se metían con dificultad por la ventana cerrada de la habitación, donde un rubio y una pelinegra dormían plácidamente. El rubio solo se encontraba en unos cómodos shorts, mientras la chica dormía solo en bragas. Ella se había acostado con una camisa de él, pero la noche había sido tan calurosa que terminó quitándosela, y quedando desnuda de la cintura para arriba. El rubio por su parte, había caído inconsciente luego de la sorpresa que le había dado la chiquilla.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Anoche, Hanabi había recogido a Naruto del suelo donde se había caído. Hábilmente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logro acostarlo en la cama. Le quitó la capa blanca con flamas que en su espalda decía "ROKUDAIME HOKAGE", su chamarra y su mono. Saco de la cómoda el short que había ahí y se lo puso. Luego lo acomodo en la cama. Luego ella se recostó a su lado, observandolo y preguntándose en que momento se enamoró del Hokage.

-_Se ve tan hermoso.._ -pensó ella.

Al momento escuchó un susurro del rubio.

-_Hanabi-chan.. Te amo tanto.._ -decía entre sueños Naruto.

Ella al escuchar esto se sonrojó furiosamente. Y su corazón en su interior saltó de alegría al saber que era la mujer de los sueños del rubio. Pero luego la asalto la duda.

_-Si me ama.. ¿Por qué aceptó el compromiso con Onee-san? _-pensaba para si.

Luego se acostó a su altura, sus ojos perlados no dejaban de escrutar la cara del rubio. Y le dio un beso casto y fugaz. Para luego quedarse dormida.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

Esa mañana los dos dormían abrazados, el rubio dormía abrazado a ella, su cabeza estaba en el hombro de ella, una de sus manos estaba sobre un seno de ella y su pierna derecha le cubría el vientre. Hanabi despertaba un poco somnolienta ya que los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana. Luego vio el como dormía Naruto abrazado a ella. Se sonrojó muchísimo al ver una de sus manos sobre uno de sus senos. Lentamente se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo. Se duchó y se volvió a colocar la camisa del rubio.

Al cabo de una hora estaba preparando algo de desayunar, cuando unos golpes sonaron en la puerta. Hanabi se dirigió a ella y la abrió..

-Buenos días, que dese.. -la ojiperla se congeló al ver quién llamaba a la puerta. Era el Capitán ANBU Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Hyuga? ¿Que haces aquí? -preguntó el azabache.

La ojiperla no dijo nada. Solo trancó la puerta durísimo. El azabache comenzó a golpear de nuevo la puerta esta vez más fuerte.

-¡Naruto! ¡Con un demonio abre la puerta! -gritó el azabache.

Sasuke iba a llamar a Hanabi, pero por algún motivo decidió que primero averiguaría por qué la pequeña Hyuga estaba en el departamento del Dobe. Además, estaba en unas condiciones de vestimenta. Llegaría al fondo de todo esto. Si algo que no ha cambiado en el Uchiha, es la perspicacia y la capacidad de análisis de las situaciones. Al rato abrió la puerta Naruto, el cual salió en los shorts con los que durmió.

-Teme.. -el Hokage bostezo -¿Que haces aquí?

-Se te olvida que eres el Hokage, hace media hora teníamos una reunión con Kazekage-sama.. Aunque -el semblante de Sasuke se volvió sarcástico -Creo que pasaste una gran noche con la Hyuga, ¿eh?

-¿Hyuga? ¿De que hablas Teme? -Al momento Naruto recordó que Hanabi estaba aquí _-¡Demonios ya vió a Hanabi! _-pensó Naruto -pasa..

-Naruto, estas ocupado pero debemos.. -no terminó ya que era tomado del brazo y lanzado dentro del apartamento.

El azabache cayó en el pequeño sofá y asustada lo veía Hanabi. Naruto entró cerro todo y se dirigió al azabache.

-Bien, nos cachaste.. Ahora tendrás que ayudarnos..

-Ayudarte a qué Naruto.. No me haré responsable si la gente comienza a llamarte pedófilo.

-No es eso.. -el Hokage suspiro -Me he metido en serios problemas..

-Hmpf.. -el azabache lo observó de reojo -¿Que puede ser más grave que follarte a la hermana de tu prometida Dobe-Hokage?

A Naruto la pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría. No había pensado en que dirá Hinata al enterarse de todo.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti? -preguntó el rubio.

Hanabi entraba algo temblorosa a la sala con unas tazas de café, el azabache tomo una, al hacerlo le dió una mirada fugaz de desaprobación, ella la notó y se sentó en el sillón y dirigió su mirada a los chicos.

-Claro que puedes.. -el azabache sorbia su taza de café mientras observaba fijamente a Naruto -Después de todo eres mi hermano. Es mi deber ayudarte..

-Es un alivio escuchar eso.. Bueno.. -el azabache notó el semblante serio que tomo el rubio -Necesito que prometas que no le contaras a nadie..

-Ya Naruto.. No lo haré.. Lo juro por el honor y orgullo de mi Clan. Y sabes que los del Clan Uchiha no juramos en vano -decía Sasuke mientras sorbia café -Umm este café es delicioso -y lo tomaba con avidez.

-Si, lo hizo Hanabi.. Realmente es buena en la cocina -el comentario de Naruto sonrojó furiosamente a la ojiperla.

-Y bien, ¿Me dirás o tendré que sacartelo a golpes? -dijo y se llevo la taza de café a la boca. Realmente el Uchiha era adicto al café.

-Si.. Es sobre Hanabi.. -el Hokage tomo aire y suspiro -Esta embarazada, y el niño que espera es mío..

El azabache, quien bebía avidamente su café, lo regreso todo sobre el rubio. Cualquiera diría que hizo un Jutsu de Agua convertida en café, pues baño completamente al rubio en café.

-¿Que la Hyuga que? ¿Y de ti? Oh esta vez si que la embarraste.. Ja jajajaa..

La ojiperla reventó en risas mientras el azabache se retorcia de la risa. Naruto había quedado lleno de café y lo miraba con una cara de asesino.

-¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡Detenganse!

Pero igual ellos seguían riendo a más no poder..

-¿De que rayos se rien? -gritaba de nueva cuenta Naruto.

-De ti, mira nada más como has quedado, jajaja.. -el azabache no aguantaba la risa y el rubio al verse en el espejo se unio a ellos tambien...

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 10 - **Hola chicos y chicas! Hoy les traigo una pequeña conti que se me ocurrio de unas ideas que me dio un compañero de trabajo, y aqui se lo traigo! Espero poder seguir bien ya que he tenido algo de inspiracion, y si Kami-sama quiere mañana veran otro capi mas! Me encanta la aceptacion que tiene el pequeño fic, hare lo posible por traerles algo entretenido! Por ahora no puedo responderles sus muy preciados rewievs, pero prometo hacerlos para el siguiente capítulo! De todos modos agradezco enormememente a todos los que les gusta, comentan y la agregan a sus favoritos! Hago lo mejor que puedo para ustedes! Nos vemos mañana en el siguiente capítulo! Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Como Enfrentar la Situación.**


	12. Capítulo 11 - Como Enfrentar la Situació

**Capítulo 11 - Como Enfrentar la Situación**

* * *

-Realmente este pacto beneficiará a ambas aldeas.. -sonreia el Kazekage.

El Kazekage, Gaara, y Naruto discutían sobre posibles mejoras en la alianza que ya sostenían Suna y Konoha, en la oficina del Hokage. En la misma, además de los líderes de aldea se encontraban Uchiha Sasuke y los hermanos Sabaku, Temari y Kankuro.

-¿Si verdad? Me alegro que seamos amigos.. Nos ayuda a llevar mejor las cosas.. -sonrió Naruto.

-Bueno, nos marchamos.. Temari, Kankuro.. -los aludidos hicieron una reverencia -Nos vemos, Naruto, Sasuke..

Los aludidos hicieron una reverencia. Luego de que se encontraron solos el rubio estalló..

-¡Oh demonios ahora que haré! ¡Estoy metido en graves problemas! -se halaba los cabellos en una mueca de desesperación.

-Tranquilo Dobe.. Con desesperarte no resolveras nada.. -lo tranquilizó Sasuke.

-Es cierto... Pero dime que debería hacer... Si se entera Hinata...

-Peor será si se entera el consejo de la aldea Dobe.. ¿Has pensado por un minuto todo lo que está en juego? Tu reputación, tu puesto como Hokage.. Sabes que pasará cuando todos se enteren de que tendrás un hijo con la hermana menor de tu prometida, ¡Con una niña de 14 años! -decía preocupado Sasuke.

-13 Teme, tiene 13..

-Me da igual si tiene 10 años Dobe-Hokage.. Eso no importa.. Lo que importa ahora es...

Pero Sasuke se detuvo al sentir un Chakra dirigiendose a ellos. No por nada, al ser un ANBU y escolta personal del Hokage había elevado sus habilidades como ninja sensor.

-Sasuke, ¿Que sucede? -el azabache le hizo una seña con la mano para que se callara. A los minutos una chica irrumpió en la oficina..

-¡Naruto-kun! Necesito tu... -la chica, que se veía bastante alterada se calmó al ver al azabache -Oh.. Lo siento si interrumpo algo.. -dijo la chica apenada.

-No es nada Hinata-chan.. El Teme y yo discutíamos cosas de trabajo.. ¡Dattebayoo! ¿Que necesitas?

-Etto... -la ojiperla comenzó a jugar con sus dedos cuando recordó el porqué llego a ese lugar -¡Naruto-kun necesito tu ayuda! -dijo casi gritando.

-Calmate Hinata.. Dime ¿Paso algo? -contesto el rubio.

-Es Hanabi -el rubio trago saliva -¡Está desaparecida desde ayer!

-¿Donde fue la última vez que la viste Hyuga? -dijo en su habitual tono frío Sasuke.

La ojiperla recordó los acontecimientos en la habitación pero ignoró eso y resolvió no contarles. Lo que no sabía ella era que ellos ya lo sabían.

-Fui a ver si estaba en su habitación y no se encontraba. Como creí que tal vez había salido no le di importancia. Pero ayer no regresó, y tampoco esta mañana. -Hinata había caminado hasta frente al escritorio donde Naruto la veía fijamente.

-¿No estará con sus amigos? -pregunto el azabache. Era obvio que ya sabía donde se encontraba pero juró ayudar a Naruto en este problema.

-Ya le he preguntado a medio mundo.. Temo que algo le haya pasado a ella o al.. -la ojiperla callo.

-¿Al que? -preguntó dubitativo Sasuke.

-Oh.. nada.. -río nerviosa Hinata.

_-¡Oh dios lo sabe! ¡Soy hombre muerto! _-se gritó mentalmente Naruto.

Sasuke noto el cambio en la expresión del rubio. Su cara reflejaba terror total.

-Hinata.. Yo.. -el rubio la miraba atemorizado.

Sasuke se colocó detrás de la ojiperla y le hacía señas con las manos _-¡No lo hagas Dobe no digas nada! _-decía mentalmente como tratando de que el rubio leyera su mente.

-¿Si Naruto-kun..?

-Esto.. -Naruto vio las señas de Sasuke.

Hinata noto que el rubio miraba detrás de ella, volteó y el azabache silbaba sospechosamente. Decidió no prestarle atención y se dirigió nuevamente al rubio. Sasuke por su parte volvió a hacerle señas.

-¿Decías algo amor? -dijo Hinata.

-Que enviare al mejor equipo ANBU a que busquen a Hanabi-chan con Sai y el Teme a cargo. Incluso yo iré con ellos ¿Está bien Hina-chan?

-¡Si! ¡Sabía que podía contar con mi amado Naruto-kun! -la ojiperla rodeó el escritorio y le plantó un beso en la boca al rubio. Luego salió tarareando una canción.

En lo que salió Sasuke cerró la puerta.

-Soy un miserable, Sasuke.. No merezco el amor de ninguna de las dos..

-¿Ya te diste cuenta Dobe? -el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada -Bien, bien..

-No debí hacerles esto.. Soy un patan..

-¿Pero las amas? -preguntó el azabache.

-No lo sé Teme.. A Hinata no lo sé, me siento bien con ella, es dulce, amable, cariñosa, atenta.. Pero con Hanabi.. Siento que mi corazón se acelera al estar con ella, me siento muy nervioso, siento necesidad de sus labios, de quererla, tocarla. La deseo con todo mi cuerpo.

-Estas enamorado de la menor.. Y si es así.. ¿Por qué rayos aceptaste el compromiso con la mayor?

-No lo sé.. Demonios jamás debí hacerlo.. Talvez lo hice porque no quería estar solo.. Porque, me recordaba a Hanabi.

-Demonios Dobe.. ¿No pensaste que si ella correspondía tus sentimientos pelearia por ti?

-Si lo hace Teme.. Ella me dice que me Ama.. Y lo peor es que yo a ella.. ¡Hay demonios no se que hacer!

_**-¡Casate con las dos! ¿Las dos te aman no? -**_le decía el zorro en su interior.

_-Si tienes razón.. Oe, ¡no puedo hacer eso! ¡Callate Kurama-Baka!_ -el zorro río burlónamente dentro de él.

-Pues debemos comenzar a arreglar este enredo antes de que los del consejo se enteren.. Para ello debemos hablar con alguien.. Aunque no quieras.. -dijo el azabache pensativo.

-¿Con quien Teme?

-Con el padre de las Hyugas, Hiashi..

Naruto solo dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre de su suegro. Ahora si que estaba muerto.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 11 -** hola chicos y chicas! Lamento hacerlos esperar por las actualizaciónes de está historia! Es que me cuesta escribir, ando en un completo bloqueo mental. Espero me perdonen! Ah y DnK, son capítulos cortos, de pocas palabras, pero igual tomaré en cuenta tu consejo y haré los capis un poco más largos! Solo espero que vuelva mi inspiración! Ahora, las cosas se complican para el rubio, sobrevivirá al mayor de los Hyuga? Lo linchará el clan? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo amigos! ¡Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Enfrentando a mi Suegro**


	13. Capítulo 12 - Enfrentando a mi Suegro

**Capítulo 12 - Enfrentando a mi Suegro**

* * *

Caminando por la aldea iban dos figuras importantes. Se trataban de la actual líder y prometida del Hokage, Hinata Hyuga, y su padre y miembro del consejo, Hiashi Hyuga. Iban visiblemente preocupados ya que no tenían ni rastros de Hanabi, quien llevaba desaparecida desde el día anterior.

-¿Entonces que te dijo Hokage-sama? -preguntó el Hyuga mayor.

-Naruto-kun me dijo.. No me prometió que el mismo acompañado del mejor equipo ANBU buscaría personalmente a Hanabi. Tengo fe de que lo lograrán..

-Eso espero hija.. Pero hay algo que me preocupa..

-¿Que es padre?

-¿Que era lo tan urgente que tenías que hablar conmigo?

-Oh.. -la ojiperla dudó unos minutos -No es importante ahora padre, puede esperar.. Hanabi es más importante ahora.. _Es relacionado con ella, por eso es importante encontrarla.. _-pensó ella.

-Bien.. Bueno vayamos al Complejo.. Debemos calmar los ánimos de los miembros del clan..

-Si padre..

* * *

Hanabi se levantaba por 3ra vez en el día de la cama. Jamás había dormido tanto. Estaba allí encerrada por órdenes de Naruto. Este le dijo que por ningún motivo debía salir del departamento, si necesitaba algo que enviara al clón del rubio que dejo para cuidarla.

Se estaba preguntando que haría Naruto con respecto al niño que crecía en su vientre. La noche que le contó se desmayó. Y ese día había venido temprano Sasuke a llevárselo. No habían hablado sobre el futuro de ambos y del bebé, aunque tampoco quiso negarlo. Eso le daba algo de esperanza de hacer su vida al lado de su rubio amado.

Se concentró en hacer algo para almorzar. Ultimadamente tenía un hambre atroz, el cual achacó a su estado. Decidió que un bol de Ramen sería oportuno. Ya después mandaría al clón de Naruto a comprar comida de calidad para hacerle la cena.

_-Le demostraré que puedo ser una muy buena esposa.. _-se dijo ella..

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde. La hora que habían acordado Sasuke y Naruto de reunirse para ir al Complejo del Clan Hyuga.

La tarde había transcurrido rápida para el rubio. Entre papeles, asignación de misiones, reuniones con diferentes personas, etc.. A pesar de todo había sido agobiante, además de que en todo el día no dejo de pensar en que sería padre. Pero también pensaba en el lío que se podría desencadenar al momento que todos sepan que quien espera su hijo no es su prometida, si no la hermana de esta.

Se encontraba caminando a la azotea en medio de sus pensamientos. Llevaba la túnica blanca con rojo habitual de Hokage, además del sombrero. En la azotea, el grupo de la academia del cual se hacía cargo Aburame Shino estaba en la misma en una clase al aire libre sobre los líderes de la aldea. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a aquel cúmulo de niños aglomerados frente al encapuchado, le recordó a si mismo frente a Iruka-sensei y el momento que llegaba el Tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Decidió esperar el momento adecuado para entrar en escena. Ya era hora de que la "Voluntad de Fuego" de sus ancestros llegara a esos chicos.

-¿Saben quiénes son esas personas en la montaña chicos? -preguntaba el encapuchado a los niños.

-¡Los Hokages! -dijieron los chicos.

-¿Y quienes son ellos? -preguntó de nuevo el aburame.

-Eran los antiguos líderes de la aldea.. Las personas más importantes de Konoha.. ¡Yo algún día seré Hokage! -respondió un pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

Naruto se vio a si mismo en aquel niño, y recordó cuantas veces de niño repitió aquella dichosa frase. Poco a poco se fue acercando a los chicos.

-Excelente Reisuke.. Y tal vez algún día lo serás.. Con mucho valor y determinación, lo lograras.. -decía el encapuchado.

-¿En serio? -los ojitos del pequeño se iluminaban -¿algún día seré como Naruto-sama?

-¿Quieres ser como yo? ¡Dattebayoo! -dijo el rubio llegando a donde los chicos.

-¡Es el Hokage! -dijieron los niños a coro.

-Hokage-sama.. Es un honor tenerlo aquí presente. -dijo el Aburame haciendo una reverencia.

-No es para tanto Shino.. Espero no interrumpir tu clase..

-No para nada.. Más bien hablábamos de lo importante que son los líderes de la aldea.

-Umm.. No creo que seamos tan importantes. A decir verdad, todos en la aldea son igual de importantes.

-¿Por qué lo dice Naruto-sama? -decía el pequeño Reisuke.

-Dejenme recitarles un pequeño poema, a ver si lo recuerdo bien.. -Naruto se puso la mano en la barbilla, luego exclamó -Ah así va: "Cuando bailan las ramas de un árbol, alguna alcanza el fuego, la sombra del fuego iluminara la aldea, y una vez más las ramas del árbol florecerán".

Todos los niños quedaron algo confundidos. Hasta Shino parecía confuso.

-Naruto.. -le dijo este bajito -¿es el poema del Tercero verdad? -el rubio asintió -¿Tienes idea que significa?

-Veo que no tienen idea de que significa.. -los niños asintieron -Pues verán.. Esto explica sobre el sacrificio que hacen los shinobis de la hoja para mantener viva la llama que protege la aldea y de cómo las siguientes generaciones nacerán con esa voluntad de seguir alimentando ese fuego. Mis ancestros lo llamaban "La Voluntad de Fuego" de proteger Konoha y sus habitantes.

-¡Entonces yo poseo la Voluntad de Fuego, ya que yo quiero proteger a mi familia y amigos! -decía el niño rubio.

-Asi es.. Y quizá algún día tu seas el próximo Hokage ¡Dattebayoo! -El rubio divisó a un ANBU con máscara de gato en el barandal -ahora si me disculpan debo retirarme.. Fue un placer compartir con ustedes niños.

-¡Hasta luego Hokage-sama! -vítorearon los niños.

_-Naruto se ha convertido en un gran líder _-pensó Shino mientras lo veía alejarse.

Más allá de esa escena, Naruto llegaba con el ANBU.

-Yo.. -decía el ANBU mientras levantaba la mano.

-Es tarde Sasuke, lo sabías..

-Lo siento, me perdí por los caminos de la vida.. Jejee -dijo Sasuke sonriente.

-Ya suenas como Kakashi-sensei.

-jejee.. Y bien, ¿preparado?

-Debería decir que estoy un poco asustado.. No se como lo tomará Hiashi-sama..

-No te preocupes Dobe.. No es como si fuera a desenvainar una Katana para rebanarte el pescuezo.

Naruto se llevo las manos al cuello.

-No es hora de bromear Teme.. Bueno andando.. Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Y Naruto junto al azabache bajaron a la oficina del Hokage, Naruto dejó la Túnica habitual y se colocó la capa que había sido del Yondaime, la cual ahora decía "ROKUDAIME HOKAGE" y salieron de la oficina.

* * *

-Hiashi-sama, lo solicitan.. -dijo Ko haciendo una reverencia.

Hiashi se encontraba en la sala de la mansión Hyuga degustando el Té.

-¿De quien se trata?

-Hokage-sama y Uchiha-san.. ¿Los conmino a pasar?

-Si hazlos pasar aquí los atenderé. Ofreceles algo de Té.

-Enseguida Hiashi-sama..

Y Ko se marchó. A los pocos minutos Naruto y Sasuke entraban a la sala Hyuga. Naruto estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Para suerte de Naruto, Hinata no se encontraba. Hiashi los invito a sentarse..

-Y bien, ¿a que debo el honor de su visita, Hokage-sama?

-Pues bien.. Verá.. Este.. -Naruto se mostraba más nervioso que de costumbre. Sasuke solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Umm.. Que trata de decirme Hokage-sama.. Es que no le entiendo..

-Hokage-sama debe decirle algo muy importante, Hiashi-sama, pero sugiero que lo hagamos en un lugar más privado. -decía fríamente Sasuke.

-Oh.. Entiendo.. Siganme por favor.. -Hiashi se levantó y los guió al despacho.

A los pocos minutos se encontraban en el despacho del líder del Clan. Sasuke lanzó varios sellos supresores para que nadie fuera de la habitación escuchara la conversación.

-Debe ser muy importante para tomar estas medidas, Uchiha-san..

-Creame, es muy necesario -contesto Sasuke.

-Entiendo.. Ahora digame Hokage-sama, que sucede..

-Umm.. Por donde comienzo.. -el rubio empezaba a sudar ante la mirada penetrante del Hyuga Mayor -ah si.. Prometame que todo lo que escuche antes de tomar alguna acción lo meditara profundamente..

-¿Ehh? -dijo confundido Hiashi.

Sasuke lo miró incrédulo, y luego se golpeó la frente.

-Este.. Bueno ni yo mismo me entendí ¡Dattebayoo! -dijo rascandose la mejilla el rubio.

-De que se trata todo esto.. No estoy de humor para bromas de mal gusto.. -Decía ya molesto Hiashi.

-No es ninguna broma Hiashi-sama.. Es algo, como decirlo.. Muy importante.. Es sobre su hija.. -Dijo el Azabache.

-¿Hanabi? ¿Encontraron a Hanabi?

-En realidad nunca estuvo perdida Hiashi-sama.. -dijo el rubio ya un poco más serio aunque igual de atemorizado -Sabemos dónde está Hanabi-chan.. Pero tenemos.. No mejor dicho, tengo un asunto muy importante que comentarle..

-Umm.. ¿De que estas Hablando?

-Es sobre Hanabi.. -el rubio tomo aire -Está Embarazada..

-¿Que demonios? ¿Es una broma? Si es una broma les juro que..

-No es una broma Hyuga-sama.. -bufaba Sasuke.

-Calmate Sasuke, yo manejare esto.. -el azabache suspiro y el rubio continuó ante un enojado Hiashi -Y no Hiashi-sama, no es una broma, ella misma nos lo comento..

-Pero, pero.. No puede ser, esto no debe ser cierto.. Hanabi, mi pequeña Hanabi.. ¡¿Embarazada?!

-Si así es.. -asintió el rubio.

-Pero eso no es lo grave.. -recalcó Sasuke ya harto de darle vueltas al asunto.

-Ah no.. ¿Que es más grave que mi pequeña de apenas 13 años esté embarazada?

-Hiashi-sama.. Yo soy el padre del niño.. -dijo Naruto.

A Hiashi pareciese que le hubieran traspasado el pecho. Al recibir semejante noticia sintió un enorme dolor que a la vez se transformó en furia.

-Esto.. -dijo acercándose a una repisa -¿es la verdad?

-Si.. Así es, y me disculpo.. -Decía Naruto. Había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Hiashi levantó una Katana, la desenfundó y se colocó en posición de ataque..

-¡Eres hombre Muerto Uzumaki! -gritó Hiashi.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 12 - **Hola chicos y chicas! Aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia! Me agrada que les guste cada vez más! Me tomaré un tiempo y les responderé sus reviews vía MP, me alegra muchísimo que les guste tanto! Ahora, asesinara Hiashi a Naruto? Sasuke se reíra o lo ayudará? Que dira Hinata al enterarse? Tendremos que elegir nuevo Hokage? Eso y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Afrontando las Consecuencias**


	14. Capítulo 13 - Afrontando Consecuencias

**Capítulo 13 - Afrontando las Consecuencias**

* * *

-¡Eres hombre muerto Uzumaki! -gritaba Hiashi mientras saltaba sobre el Hokage.

Naruto cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, que nunca llegó. Solo escuchó el sonido de dos espadas chocando. Abrió los ojos y vio a Sasuke frente a él, había desenvainado su Kusanagi e interceptó la Katana de Hiashi para evitar que dañara al Hokage.

-Sasuke... -Naruto miró al azabache frente a él.

-Uchiha-san, apartese que no es con usted -bufaba enojado Hiashi.

-Le recuerdo, Hiashi-sama, que soy un ANBU, y formo parte de la escolta y guardia personal del Hokage. Y como mi deber es proteger a Hokage-sama, y por que es mi hermano, debo interferir -decía el azabache al momento que mostraba su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno activado.

Los dos hombres forcejearon un rato, luego Hiashi ya cansado se dio por vencido. Sasuke sonrió victorioso.

-Bien, tu ganas Uzumaki... ¿que planeas hacer? -preguntó ya más calmado.

-Esto... -los dos hombres miraron al Hokage que miraba al techo en una pose pensativa -Umm.. No se.. -dijo el rubio separando las manos mientras el Hyuga y el Uchiha caían al suelo.

-Nunca dejaras de ser tan Baka, Dobe-Hokage.. -decía Sasuke.

-Bueno.. ¿Para empezar, donde está Hanabi?

-Solo podemos decirle que está a salvo.. Antes de revelar su paradero debemos determinar el destino del descendiente del Hokage -el Azabache decía todo fríamente.

-Nadie puede saber que ese niño es de Hanabi.. La reputación del Clan Hyuga penderia de un Hilo..

-Y no se que puedan hacer los del Consejo de Konohagakure al saber que su líder estuvo con una menor de 15 años.. -replicaba el azabache.

-13 Teme, tiene 13..

-¡Callate! -dijieron el Hyuga y el Uchiha al unísono.

-¿Es que mi opinión no importa? Soy el Hokage demonios..

-A ver, ¿que planeas Uzumaki?

-Hanabi tendrá al niño..

-Eso es imposible.. No podemos dejar que lo tenga..

-Si lo tendrá.. Porque yo me haré cargo de él.. -dijo Naruto.

-¿Que pasará con el compromiso, Dobe-Hokage? -preguntó el azabache.

-Tendremos que anularlo.. -respondió el rubio.

-No puedes hacerlo.. Tienes que casarte con Hinata.. -decía Hiashi.

-¿Y que pasará con Hanabi? ¿Tendrá al niño sola? ¿O planeas hacerle algo? -preguntaba el rubio.

Todos quedaron en silencio..

* * *

Hinata caminaba por las calles de Konoha, estaba frente a una tienda observando los vestidos de novia, y soñando como siempre.

_-De seguro me veré estupenda con ese vestido.. ¡Apenas puedo creer que me casaré con Naruto-kun! Todo será genial, después de una espléndida boda, una espectacular fiesta, y luego.._ -se puso toda colorada y las orejas le echaban humito -_la noche de bodas.. Naruto-kun me hará suya.._ -un hilillo de sangre bajaba de su nariz mientras daba saltitos con los pensamientos pervertidos.

Luego una voz que ella reconocería hasta en el mismo infierno se escuchaba a unos pasos de ella dísculpandose, terminó de confirmar quien era cuando escuchó el _¡Dattebayoo!_ al terminar la frase. Volteó para ver a una anciana que le daba una bolsa al rubio Hokage mientras le hacía reverencias.

Hinata iba a llamarlo, pero observo bien la bolsa, estaba llena de comestibles. Decidió seguir al rubio pues actuaba de forma sospechosa. Mientras lo seguía, el rubio se detenía, miraba hacia atrás, se encogía de hombros y seguía su camino. Hinata tuvo que esconder al máximo su Chakra, su futuro esposo podría descubrir que lo seguía.

Luego llegaron al departamento que era del rubio. Hinata lo veía desde lejos. El tocó la puerta y a los segundos una pequeña mano blanquecina lo halaba por las ropas y lo metía dentro del apartamento. Hinata estaba confundida, pero decidida a averiguar que pasaba.

Camino hacia la puerta, y tocó dos veces. A los pocos segundos el rubio abrió.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¿Q-que haces aquí? -decía pálido el rubio.

-Como que que hago aquí.. Naruto-kun que haces tu aquí, se supone que tu vives en la mansión Hokage.. Además... ¿Quien está contigo?

El rubio palideció más, su frente se puso morada y varias gotitas bajaban rápidamente de su frente.

-Naruto, ¿Quien e...? _Onee-san.. _-decía Hanabi en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Hanabi? -preguntó estupefacta Hinata.

* * *

-Entonces eso es lo que planeas, ¿no hay otra opción? -decía Naruto.

-No queda de otra.. Si lo que me dices es cierto, y las dos te aman, no queda de otra que apegarse a las tradiciones del clan. -Decía ya relajado Hiashi.

-Es cierto Naruto, en el Clan Uchiha también se actúa de esta forma en este tipo de casos especiales, lo mejor es apegarnos a lo tradicional, y dejar que ellas decidan quien es la merecedora de tu mano. Tal vez no lo sepas, pues tu no crecíste en un Clan como tal, pero ahora eres el heredero vivo de dos, y por lo tanto debes seguir las leyes, así sean de otros clanes.. -Decía Sasuke con una taza de café en la mano.

-WOW Teme ¿como sabes tanto de eso?

-Naruto, soy el cabeza y actual líder de mi clan, y como tal debo estar empapado de todo lo relacionado a mi clan, tanto política como diplomacia..

-Uchiha-san, necesitamos total confidencialidad sobre el estado de Hanabi, así que lo mejor será que Sakura-san la atienda directamente sin que ella vaya al hospital. Lo que menos queremos es que alguien sepa del embarazo de Hanabi.

-Entiendo.. Hablaré con Sakura para que sea la médico privada de Hanabi. Esta misma noche lo haré.

-Agradecería eso.. Y recuerdele que nadie debe saberlo.. Solo los que estamos en esta sala lo sabremos.. Eso incluye a Hinata.. -Dijo Hiashi.

-¿Pero creen que sea lo mejor? ¿Han pensado en que dirán Hanabi o Hinata? -preguntó Naruto.

-Creeme, Hanabi aceptará gustosa, tal vez Hinata quiera llevar las cosas con más tranquilidad... La conozco, y prefiere actuar con diplomacia..

-Es cierto.. Dobe, ¿Hinata aún no lo sabe, verdad?

-Cierto.. -Naruto se dio un golpe mental -Hinata-chan estará furiosa cuando lo sepa.. Ahora dudo que acepte lo que acordamos..

-Aceptará, si quiere seguir siendo la heredera del clan.. Quiera o no tendrá que hacerlo..

-Asi que entonces se hará así.. -dijo Naruto.

-Si.. Luego del nacimiento del niño de Hanabi, las hermanas Hyuga se enfrentarán... En un duelo.. -Sasuke tomaba su café.

-A Muerte.. -concluía Hiashi.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo - **Hola chicos y chicas! Me disculpo de antemano si me quedan cortos los capítulos, recuerden que es una historia de capítulos cortos. De vez en cuando los recompensaré con capis un poco más largos..

Ahora, que creen que dira Hinata al encontrar a Hanabi junto al clón de Naruto? Y que decir de la decisión de Hiashi? Un duelo a muerte? Que dirán las hermanas Hyuga? Se rendirán? Pelearan por el rubio? Que sucederá? Averiguemoslo en el siguiente capítulo! Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Enfrentamiento**


	15. apítulo 14 - Enfrentamiento

**Capítulo 14 - Enfrentamiento**

* * *

-Onee-san.. ¿Que haces aquí?

-La pregunta correcta es ¿Que haces tu aquí Hanabi?

-Yo.. este.. yo.. -Hanabi no sabía en realidad como contestar. Sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que enfrentar a su hermana mayor, pero la había tomado desprevenida.

-Hinata-chan.. Yo.. Puedo explicártelo.. -decía Naruto aún en la puerta del pequeño departamento.

-Pasemos.. Ahí me explicarás que demonios sucede aquí..

Los tres entraron al departamento y caminaron a la sala en silencio. Luego allí la ojiperla mayor comenzó el enfrentamiento.

-Ahora si.. ¿Alguno de los dos me va a explicar que está sucediendo aquí..?

Hanabi seguía sin decir nada.. Naruto intento articular palabra.

-Hinata-chan.. Calmate.. Puedo explicarlo..

-Nada de Hinata-chan Naruto.. -Hinata estaba bastante enfurecida, ya sabía por donde iba todo -ahora mismo me dirás que hace Hanabi en tu apartamento, con tu ropa, si se supone que no sabías donde estaba.. Es que acaso, ustedes dos.. -Hinata comenzaba a señalarlos atemorizada de la respuesta.

-Hinata.. Calmate, debes calmarte..

-Si Onee-san, debes calmar..

-¡Tu callate! -Hinata de verdad estaba enojada -de quien menos quiero escuchar que me calme es de ti. Y tu -señaló al rubio -por qué.. ¿Por que me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué me enganaste? ¡Y con mi propia hermana! -el rubio estaba en shock, no articulaba palabra alguna -Y creo que ya se dé quien esperas un hijo, ¿Verdad Hanabi? ¿O me equivoco?

La ojiperla menor asintió, lo que hizo que Hinata retrocediera horrorizada, llevándose las manos a la boca. Naruto trato de acercarse pero Hinata lo alejo con una mano.

-No te me acerques.. No quiero que me toques... ¿Por qué lo hiciste Naruto? ¿Acaso no soy suficiente mujer para ti? ¿Por qué Hanabi?

El rubio, al no saber que decir o hacer solo hizo poof.. Desapareció.

-¿Todo este tiempo fue un Clón de Sombras? -Hanabi asintió -Bien, no me queda de otra. Ahora tu me dirás toda la verdad, y sin obviar detalle. Esta vez me lo dirás todo y no se te ocurra escapar..

Hanabi asintió atemorizada por el semblante enojado de Hinata. Debía admitirlo, jamás había visto a Hinata tan enojada como ahora.

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban ya por las calles. El Rubio solo pensaba en cómo enfrentaría a Hinata, al decirle la verdad, y como esta reaccionaría. También pensaba en Hanabi, a pesar de todo estaba feliz, tendría un hijo con la chica que amaba, pero temía que sucedería con el susodicho duelo. Odiaba a los clanes y sus estúpidas tradiciones.

-Sasuke..

-Hmpf.. -respondió el azabache con el odioso monosílabo de siempre.

-¿De verdad crees necesario el duelo? Creo que Hiashi-sama exagera...

-En realidad, si.. -Naruto lo miró con la admiración de un hermano menor a uno mayor cuando lo apoyan -Creo que el duelo hubiese sido innecesario.. Hubiera preferido que se les contara la verdad a las Hyuga, y luego de que lo supieran que tomaran la decision. Tal vez Hinata no actúe como espero, pero yo en su caso rompería el compromiso y te dejaría el camino libre para con Hanabi. Pero como líder de mi Clan, debo apoyar las tradiciones y en este caso, apoyar a Hyuga-sama, y promover el duelo. -Naruto lo miró de soslayo -Lo siento Dobe, ellas como parte de un clan deben apegarse a sus leyes.

-Pues ni modo.. Ahora tendré que hablar con Hinata-chan.. Debo..

Pero Naruto quedo detenido en seco, con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula desencajada.

-Naruto.. -el azabache le pasaba la mano por la cara -Naruto responde.. ¡Dobe! -gritó.

Naruto reaccionó ante el grito.

-¿Que pasó dime?

-Hinata... Hinata lo sabe todo.. -decía Naruto.

-¿Como que lo sabe todo? ¿Como lo sabes?

-El clón de sombras que deje en casa junto con Hanabi desapareció y toda su experiencia volvió a mi. Ella llego al departamento y los increpó a los dos. El clón al no saber que hacer liberó la técnica. Debemos ir al departamento.. -dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a saltar entre los tejados.

-¿Cual es la prisa Dobe? -dijo el azabache al alcanzarlo.

-Debemos llegar con Hinata... Esta furiosa y a solas con Hanabi, no sabemos que puede pasar..

Y los dos apuraron el paso.

* * *

En el departamento del rubio, Hinata increpaba a Hanabi.

-De todas las personas.. ¿Por qué tu Hanabi? ¿Por qué tu?

-Hinata.. Yo lo siento.. No quise..

-¿No quisiste que? Me lo robaste Hanabi, ¡Me robaste a Naruto-kun! De todos los hombres en la aldea, ¿Por qué Naruto-kun?

-No lo sé Hinata.. Solo sé que lo amo, y no puedo vivir sin él.. Es todo para mí..

-¿Lo Amas? No me hagas reír.. Como puedes decirme que lo amas si hasta hace poco no era más que un rubio idiota para ti... ¡Demonios Hanabi es mi novio! ¡Yo lo amo desde que era una niña! ¿No pensaste en ello?

-Lo sé.. Pero pudo más mi corazón que cualquier cosa..

-¿Desde cuando.. L-lo a-amas? -a Hinata volvió el tartamudeo que creía superado.

Hanabi le contó toda la verdad, desde el tiempo que pasaban juntos, hasta el rescate en Kumo. Luego, ante la mirada atónita de Hinata le contó los últimos acontecimientos. Justo cuando Hinata iba a decirle algo Naruto y Sasuke aparecieron en la puerta.

-Hinata-chan yo puedo explicarlo.. -Naruto se acerco a ella, quien se había levantado de golpe -Debo decirte que..

No hablo más. Una sonora cachetada le hizo ladear la cara. Sasuke miraba todo desde el umbral del pasillo, Hanabi estaba echa un ovillo en el sofá.

-¿Decirme qué Naruto..? -Hinata lo increpó -¿Decirme que te acostaste con mi hermana? ¿Que cuando me jurabas amor en realidad pensabas en ella? -varias lágrimas caían de sus perlados ojos mientras comenzaba a darle golpes en el pecho al mismo tiempo que sollozaba -¿Dime por qué? ¡¿Por qué me enganaste Naruto?!

Y la ojiperla reventó en llanto.

-Hinata.. Yo.. Lo siento.. No quise que sufrieras de ese modo..

-Naruto.. Ese niño que espera Hanabi.. ¿Es tuyo? -Hinata detuvo un poco su llanto, solo sollozaba. Se limpió las lágrimas con su remera y lo miraba a los ojos como esperando que lo negara. Por el contrario él asintió. Eso hizo que sus ojos se aguaran más -Desde cuando.. ¿Desde cuando lo hacen?

-Cada noche... Yo me escapaba de la mansión Hyuga por las noches y me entregaba a él.. Lo hacía por amor.. -Decía Hanabi ya con los ojos aguados. No estaba soportando la situación.

Hinata abrió bien los ojos, su mandíbula se desencajaba en una mueca de horror. Sasuke miraba sorprendido a Naruto. Así que era la pequeña ojiperla la que entraba a hurtadillas a altas horas de la noche en la oficina del Hokage.

-Asi que.. Ustedes dos.. ¿Me estaban engañando a mis espaldas?

-Hinata.. Yo no podía controlarme... A pesar de que sabía que era incorrecto perdía el control ante sus besos y sus caricias.. -decía avergonzado el Hokage.

-Asi que.. ¿La amas? -Naruto asintió.

-Por eso lo hice, Onee-san.. Pues yo también lo amo.. Y no podía permitir que me lo quitaras..

Eso fue el colmo para Hinata que se estaba conteniendo. Hinata saltó sobre ella y comenzó a jalarle de los negros cabellos. Hanabi soltó varios alaridos de dolor. Pero luego le correspondió de igual forma. Ante aquella pelea Naruto tomo a Hanabi de la cintura para retenerla mientras se traía el cabello azulado de Hinata en sus manos. Sasuke tomaba a Hinata también tratando de separarlas a ambas de la pelea. Pero realmente parecía que eran más fuertes que ambos, ya que seguían dándose con todo.

-!Sueltame Uchiha..! ¡Sueltame y dejame enseñarle a esa zorra quien soy yo! -Decía furiosa Hinata.

-Naruto dejame, podrá ser mi hermana mayor pero no dejaré que me trate así..

Y entre forcejeos y gritos a Naruto ya le había hartado todo.

-¡CALLENSE! -gritaba Naruto. Todos lo miraron espantados. Naruto tenía los ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada, los colmillos sobredesarrollados y las marcas de bigotes acentuadas -¡No tolerare más esto entre ustedes! ¡Son hermanas con un demonio!

-Lo siento Naruto.. -las ojiperlas dijieron al unísono y se calmaron.

-Sabía que esto traería serios problemas... No se que es más peligroso, ustedes en un Duelo o la Katana de Hiashi sobre mi.. Demonios esto fue peor que enfrentar a Hiashi.

-¿O-Otou-san lo sabe? -dijieron las Hyuga atemorizadas.

Sasuke asintió. Y el rubio Hokage, sentándose en el sofá continuó.

-Si.. Y hemos llegado a un arreglo.. -dijo Naruto ya más calmado.

-¿Un arreglo? ¿De que se trata? -preguntó Hinata.

-Mañana lo sabrán.. Por ahora debe irse Hinata-sama.. Mañana tendremos una reunión en privado con su padre y el le dará los detalles a ambas.. -decía el azabache ya fastidiado. Quería salir del lugar cuanto antes.

-Debo irme.. Eso significa.. ¿Hanabi se quedará aquí? -miró funestamente a su hermana pequeña.

-Si.. No sabemos que le hará Hiashi a Hanabi-chan si la dejamos a su alcance.. Tal vez quiera deshacerse del niño.. -respondía Naruto.

-Asi que.. ¿Planeas...? -los ojos de Hanabi se iluminaron ante la idea de criar a su hijo juntos.

-Si Hanabi.. Tu tendrás al niño.. Quieran o no los de tu Clan..

Hanabi sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

-Decidimos que lo mejor es que se quede a nuestro cuidado aquí en el departamento.. -Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Asi que tu también te quedaras? -preguntó Hinata. El azabache asintió -Bueno, me retiro.. Adiós a todos. -la ojiperla mayor hizo una reverencia y luego miró con enojo a Hanabi. Después salió de la estancia.

-Naruto, debo irme... Sakura debe estar preocupada que no he ido al Complejo Uchiha en todo el día.. ¿Estarás bien?

-Si.. -Naruto halo de la cintura a Hanabi y la junto a su lado -Estaremos bien Teme.. Gracias por todo.. Sasuke..

-Gracias por ayudarnos, Uchiha-san.. -decía Hanabi.

-No tienes que agradecer.. Lo hago con gusto.. -el azabache hizo ademán de irse por la ventana. Ahí se detuvo -Nos vemos Mañana.. Duerman temprano, mañana vengo al alba.. No se entretengan...

La ojiperla se sonrojó furiosamente. Sabía de que hablaba el azabache. Luego Sasuke se fue.. Al rato Hanabi besó a Naruto.

-Siento todo lo que está pasando.. No fue mi intención causarte tantos problemas..

-No tienes nada de que perdirme pperdón.. los dos nos metimos en esto, y te prometo que saldremos de esta.. ¡Dattebayoo!

Y luego la beso tiernamente. Después que se separaron Hanabi lo miro y le dijo.

-Naruto.. Tienes hambre.. Estaba haciendo.. ¡Oh demonios el Ramen!

Hanabi salió corriendo a la cocina. Con el enfrentamiento que tuvo de hace rato se le había olvidado la comida que había preparado para el rubio, se había quemado. Hanabi volvió entristecida de la cocina.

-Naruto-kun.. Lo siento.. La comida.. Se me quemó..

-No importa.. -El rubio se levantó del sofá donde se había tumbado -ve a ponerte linda. Saldremos a comer..

-¿En serio? -Naruto asintió -No me tardo..

Y Hanabi corrió a la habitación. Mientras Naruto en sus pensamientos se preguntaba -_Que se supone que debo hacer.._

_**-Casate con las dos.. Eres el último de tu clan no lo olvides.. Además, que sería mejor dos mujeres para ti solito. Piensa en todas las cosas que podríamos experimentar con dos hembras en tu cama.. Jujujajaja**_ -Reía Kurama.

_-¿Podríamos? Disfrutaría yo.. Además.. _-Naruto se sonrojó ante la imagen de Hinata y Hanabi desnudas en su cama invitandolo -_Callate Zorro Baka.. No escuchare a un zorro pervertido.. Ya empiezo a pensar como tú.. _-Kurama reía a carcajadas.

-Naruto.. ¿Estas bien? -preguntó Hanabi que ya se había arreglado.

-Si.. Ha... na... bi... -Naruto estaba boquiabierto viendo a la pequeña ojiperla que estaba realmente hermosa -chan..

Hanabi río. Había conseguido anonadar al rubio Hokage.

-Y bien, Hokage-sama, ¿Nos vamos?

-S-Si.. Vamos..

Y los dos salieron del departamento..

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 14 -** Hola chicos y chicas! Que tal el capítulo de hoy. Espero les guste. He tardado un poco pues estoy tratando de escribir los capítulos de mis otros fics. Realmente espero que les agrade el capítulo de hoy. Netokastillo, tome tu idea, me gustó y la use, aquí en Venezuela le llamamos peleas de Gatas. Espero te guste!

Hinata se enojó totalmente, y casi mata a golpes a Hanabi, vaya que no lo tomo muy bien.. Aún falta que dira Sakura al enterarse. Esa es capaz de capar al pobre Naruto. Y que dirán las ojiperlas al escuchar lo del duelo? Aceptarán? No se lo pierdan en el siguiente capítulo! Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Visita de Médico.**


	16. Capítulo 15 - Visita de Médico

**Capítulo 15 - Visita de Médico**

* * *

Era ya entrada la noche. Todo estaba en silencio en las inmediaciones del barrio Uchiha. Sasuke saltaba entre los techos rápidamente. Así llegó a su casa, la que en antaño fuese la casa de su padre, la del Líder principal de los Uchiha. Sigiloso, cayó en frente de la puerta que daba al recibidor. Cauteloso, como si de un gato se tratase, abrió la puerta corrediza y piso con cuidado el tatami. Caminaba a hurtadillas por la sala cuando una voz lo sorprendió.

-¿De quien te escondes, Uchiha Sasuke?

El azabache volteó la mirada y ahí estaba. Sentada en el sofá, en la oscuridad, las hebras rosadas de su cabellera levemente brillaban con la luz tenue de la luna, la cual se filtraba por las entrecerradas ventanas.

-Sakura.. -esbozo él..

-Parece que no querías verme.. ¿O acaso me escondes algo? -el azabache negó con la cabeza y ella le hizo una seña para que se acercara, la pelirosa se levantó del sofá y él la tomo por la cintura para robarle un beso apasionado.

-¿Que haces despierta a esta hora? En tu estado deberias dormir un poco más..

-Sasuke, eres un tonto.. No tengo ni un mes de embarazo.. Aún puedo valerme por mi misma.. -ella río..

-Lo sé.. Pero hablamos de mi heredero.. Así que debemos cuidarlo lo más posible.. A veces adoro que seas ninja médico, el saber que serás mamá a sólo pocos días de haber quedado embarazada, y saber que soy padre me hace tan feliz..

-Eres un tonto.. Y sabes que lo descubrí por accidente haciendo mis exámenes de rutina.. No me sentía mal ni nada.. Pero también me hace muy feliz el ser Medic-nin.. Por cierto, ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

-Hablando de eso.. Necesito tu ayuda.. O más bien.. El Dobe necesita tu ayuda..

-Ahora que le pasó a Naruto.. Dejame adivinar, ¿Ahogado con Ramen nuevamente? -el azabache negó -¿Comió Ramen dañado? -volvió a negar -¿Entonces?

-Va a ser padre..

-¡En serio! -los ojos de la Haruno brillaron -Entonces Hinata esta.. -el azabache la detuvo..

-No.. No es Hinata..

-Que feliz debe estar.. ¿Ah? ¿Perdón? -Sakura se metió un dedo en el oído haciéndose la que no escucho -Sasuke, si no es Hinata.. ¿Quien es la que tendrá un hijo de Naruto?

Sasuke estaba enmudecido.. Sakura comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Dime Sasuke.. ¿Quien está embarazada de Naruto?

-Hanabi, Hanabi Hyuga..

-Hanabi.. -Sakura desvió la mirada pensativa, luego se sobresalto -¡Hanabi! ¡¿Hablamos de la misma Hanabi?! ¡¿La hermana de Hinata?! -el azabache asintió -¡Oh por dios! ¡Hanabi es sólo una niña!

-Lo sé Sakura, pero no grites estoy aquí.. De todas formas ya podrás reclamarle después al Dobe.

-Ese Naruto-baka.. Ya me va a oír.. Por cierto, ¿Que tengo que ver en todo esto?

-Hiashi-sama quiere que seas la partera privada de Hanabi.. Pues quiere mantener el embarazo de Hanabi en alto secreto..

-Dejame adivinar ¿Es un riesgo para la reputación de su Clan?

-En el blanco como siempre.. Bueno vamos -el azabache la tomo en sus brazos -a la cama, pero antes.. -le susurró varias cosas al oído a la pelirosa las cuales hicieron que se le subieran los colores y echara humito por las orejas..

-Eres un pervertido, Sasuke-kun..

-Pero tu lo disfrutas y mucho, grrr..

Y el azabache la besaba por el cuello mientras se dirigían al cuarto. Al llegar a la habitación el azabache la colocó en su cama y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Luego comenzó a desvestirla. Lentamente las ropas caían y dejaba a la pelirosa en sostén y sus bragas. Sakura luego lo ayudó a él a quitarse el uniforme ANBU quedando sólo en boxers.

Luego el azabache la beso lentamente por el cuello, bajaba por su piel, y se detuvo en sus pechos, desabrocho el sostén y lo lanzó lejos. Beso cada uno de sus pechos lamiendo los pezones como si de un helado se tratasen. Sakura se tensaba al sentir al azabache deleitarse y morder suavemente sus pezones, enviando multitud de sensaciones a su sistema nervioso. Sasuke continuó su recorrido, bajo por su vientre, se deshizo de la última prenda de la pelirosa y se dedico a darle placer a su chica.

Con una mano separó los labios del sexo de la chica, introdujo un dedo en ella y comenzó a masajear esa zona. Sakura se retorcia de placer, Sasuke sabía cómo complacerla, la estaba cundiendo de sensaciones indescriptibles para la chica. Lentamente se sintió súper mojada, y sus flujos salían sin control de su sexo. Sasuke acerco su boca a su clítoris, con la lengua jugo con él, lo chupaba, lo mordia suavemente. Sakura se tensaba, arqueaba la espalda y con una mano se aferraba a la cama, mientras con la otra empujaba la cabeza de Sasuke hacia su sexo, como si tratara de comérselo, incitandolo a darle más y más placer. No aguanto más y sintió su orgasmo llegar.

El azabache sonrió con satisfacción mirando a la pelirosa, y sin darle tiempo a descansar se subió sobre ella, y mientras la besaba apasionadamente llevo su miembro a su entrada y se introdujo en ella. Sakura se aferraba a él, colocó sus manos alrededor de él y en cada embestida el placer la inundaba. Sasuke sintió sus uñas clavarse en su espalda, pero no le importó, sabía que su chica disfrutaba de lo que hacía.

Con embestidas rápidas, Sasuke no aguanto más, y justo cuando ella sentía llegar su segundo orgasmo él también llegaba al clímax. Para luego dejarse caer sobre ella.

-Te amo, Sakura..

-Yo también, y mucho... Sasuke-kun..

Y así pasaron la noche, entre besos apasionados y muestras de cariño hasta quedar profundamente dormidos..

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en el apartamento del rubio, más aún en la habitación de este, el rubio y la ojiperla menor dormían plácidamente. Naruto dormía boca arriba a lo largo de la cama, con la mano izquierda al lado de su cabeza y la derecha rodeando a Hanabi quien dormía sobre el pecho de él. Cabe destacar que los dos estaban desnudos de pies a cabeza, cubriendolos una simple sábana. Se podrán imaginar que estaban haciendo.

Al rato de haber amanecido, unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta. Los golpes eran más insistentes pero al parecer el sueño era mucho más pesado como para llevantarse. De pronto la ventana del cuarto se abrió violentamente. Naruto despertó del golpe y Hanabi también, para observar, atemorizados los dos, a una furiosa pelirosa entrar por la ventana.

-¡¿Naruto-baka porque diablos?!.. Oh -la pelirosa volteó avergonzada.

Naruto se había levantado del susto y se le había olvidado que no llevaba nada encima. Hanabi con los colores subidos y apenada trataba de taparse con las sábanas. Sasuke entraba también por la ventana, observo la escena y ágilmente le lanzó una toalla al rubio.

-Tapate tonto..

-¿Eeeeeh? Oh demonios que vergüenza.. -Naruto salió disparado al baño y al momento salió en Shorts.

-¿Ya puedo voltearme? -decía suavemente Sakura.

-Si, ya está vestido.. -confirmó el azabache.

Luego la pelirosa, de un movimiento veloz que hasta el mismo Yondaime quedaría en ridículo, apareció frente al rubio y le dio un zape el cual lo mandó de cara al suelo. El rubio quedó estrellado en el suelo destruido, con sendo chichon latiendole en la nuca. Y la pelirosa mantenía el puño en alto mientras tenía los ojos en blanco de media luna y una venita le latía en el rostro.

-Eso es para que tengas un poquito de vergüenza..

Hanabi y Sasuke veían todo con senda gota bajandoles por la sien.

* * *

Al rato del "Buenos días" de Sakura a Naruto, estaban todos, a excepción de Hanabi, en la pequeña mesita del comedor del rubio, disfrutando de un excelente desayuno que había preparado la menor de las ojiperlas.

-U-um.. Debo decir que esto está estupendo.. -decía Sasuke mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca.

Hanabi entraba a la sala con una jarra de jugo y se sentó en la mesa.

-De verdad que tienes habilidades para la cocina, Hanabi.. Serias una buena esposa para el Baka este.. -el comentario de Sakura sonrojó muchísimo a la pelinegra.

-De verdad que si.. ¡Dattebayoo!

Luego de que comieron y Hanabi recogió todo, mientras estaba en la cocina, Sakura descargó al Hokage.

-Ahora que estamos aquí.. ¡¿Como se te ocurre engañar a Hinata?! ¡¿Como pudiste hacerle esto?! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!

-Sakura yo.. -Naruto buscaba las palabras correctas -Es algo que no se como explicar.. Sólo se que estoy enamorado de ella y no de Hinata..

-¿Entonces porque aceptaste el compromiso? -contraatacaba Sasuke.

-Fui obligado por el consejo de Konoha.. Me dijieron que debía buscar una esposa y me dieron una lista de los clanes que ofrecían sus mejores opciones.. -Naruto hizo una pausa, tomo jugo y continuó ante la mirada de Sakura y Sasuke -Cabe destacar que todas eran de clanes de fuera de Konohagakure, y las únicas de Konoha que estaban dispuestas a casarse con el Hokage eran del Clan Yamanaka y del Clan Hyuga..

-¿O sea que la Ino-cerda también estuvo pendiente de ti? -dijo Sakura.

-¿Y por qué la rechazaste Naruto? Ino es todo un partidazo.. Es.. -el azabache no continuó ante la mirada siniestra que le enviaba cierta pelirosa.

-Pues, porque no podía hacerle eso a Sai, él gusta de ella y bueno, no quise interponerme sin siquiera sentir algo por ella..

-Y te decidiste por Hinata.. -añadió la pelirosa.

-Si.. Pensé que ella sería mejor opción.. Ya que ella siempre estuvo pendiente de mi.. Siempre me apoyo como la gran amiga que era.. Me defendió como nunca nadie.. Hinata, es una gran amiga..

-Naruto.. Detente.. ¿Nunca dejaras de ser tan idiota verdad? -lo interrumpió Sakura.

-¿A que te refieres con eso, Sakura-chan?

Sakura suspiro y el azabache bostezo aburrido.

-¿Quieres saber porque Hinata hacia esas y muchas cosas por ti? O mejor aún, ¿El porqué de que ella cerca de ti se desmaya, se pone como si tuviera fiebre, y tartamudeaba tanto? -Naruto asintió confundido -Aunque eso último casi ni lo hace.. Pero ese no es el punto.. El punto es que.. Naruto, Hinata te ama desde que era una niña..

Naruto abrió los ojos y parpadeo varias veces..

-De que estas hablando Sakura-chan.. Ella, ¿Ella siente eso por mi? -fue el turno de la Haruno de asentir -Oh Kami, Oh Kami que he hecho.. Y yo que pensé que ella aceptaba el compromiso por ser mi mejor amiga.. Soy el peor patán del mundo.. Nunca debí aceptar ese compromiso.. Ahora entiendo por qué ella lloró cuando lo supo, y por qué se puso tan triste..

-Es lógico que uno como mujer se ponga triste con.. Espera, ¿Ya Hinata lo sabe? -decía Sakura.

-Si.. Lo supo ayer.. -hablaba un casi dormido Sasuke.

-Pobre, debe estar destrozada.. Saber que el amor de su vida tendrá un hijo con otra, y peor aún que esa otra sea su propia hermana..

Justo en ese entonces Hanabi entro a la Sala. Miró a todos que se veían nerviosos, más aún la pelirosa por el último comentario. Hanabi decidió no prestarle atención. Sakura por el contrario, decidió cambiar de tema..

-Y bien Hanabi, ¿Como te has sentido?

-Bien.. Sólo unos pequeños mareos y vómitos.. Y a veces me duele la cabeza.. Pero nada malo..

-Bien, entonces te haré el chequeo de rutina, acompañame al cuarto Hanabi. -le dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba de la mesa. La pelinegra asintió.

Los chicos se quedaron en la sala hablando de cosas triviales mientras esperaban.

* * *

Una hora después, Sakura y Hanabi salían del cuarto. Hanabi se sentó en el sofá junto a Naruto y se recostó en sus brazos. Sakura se sentó en las piernas de Sasuke y procedió con el diagnóstico.

-Bien.. Puedo comenzar con que pueden estar tranquilos, el bebé crece sano, al parecer no tiene ninguna anomalía ni algún inconveniente. Al menos hasta ahora -Naruto abrazo a Hanabi más mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa -He descubierto que tiene cerca de 3 meses y medio, alrededor de los 5 meses traere el equipo de ecografía y sabremos más acerca del bebé.. Por ahora sólo diré que debes tener más cuidado, consumir mucha agua y comer balanceado, nada de comida en exceso y, está va para ti Naruto, nada de Ramen 3 veces al día, debe comer sano y balanceado..

-Tranquila Sakura.. Me gusta el Ramen pero no soy fanática como Naruto-kun.. -decía Hanabi.

-Si pero conociendo a nuestro Hokage.. Te podés imaginar.. -añadía Sasuke.

Los cuatro largaron la risa por el comentario. Luego Naruto le dijo a la pelinegra:

-Amor, ¿Podrías preparar té? -preguntó dulcemente Naruto a Hanabi en la oreja.

-Si esta bien.. -Le dijo Hanabi y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Luego se levantó y fue a la cocina.

-Y, ¿Que piensas hacer, Naruto? -preguntó la ojijade.

-Hanabi tendrá al niño.. Pienso hacerme cargo de él..

-Umm.. Es que si no lo haces -Sakura le enseñó su puño cargado de Chakra.

-Ya se ya se.. No tienes por qué amenazarme.. -decía negando con las manos Naruto.

Sakura suspiro.. Luego continuó.

-¿Y que dijo Hiashi-sama al respecto?

-Primero quiso matarlo, jajaja -Río Sasuke.

-Entiendo, yo también lo hubiera hecho, jijijiji..

-Oye no se burlen..

-Ya ya.. ¿Bueno, y a que acuerdo llegaron?

En ese momento Hanabi llegaba con el Té y les servía a todos. Sakura agradeció amable el gesto y tomo una, los demás le siguieron.

-Bueno, Hiashi quiso que el embarazo de Hanabi se mantuviera en secreto. Para mantener..

-La reputación de su Clan.. No hay que ser un "Genio" para saber que Hiashi Hyuga antepone el Clan antes que sus propias hijas.. -decía Sakura -Y hablando de reputación.. ¿Que pasará con el compromiso entre Hinata y tú?

-Hiashi decidió que entre ellas decidieran el destino del compromiso.. Por eso se mantendrá el embarazo de Hanabi en secreto hasta que el niño o la niña nazca. Luego de eso habrá un lapso de dos meses para que Hanabi pueda recuperarse. -dijo pensativo Naruto.

-Ellas. O sea Hanabi y Hinata.. ¿Y como lo harán? ¿Porque hay que esperar que Hanabi este en forma? -preguntó Sakura.

-Según las leyes de un clan, si dos miembros de la familia principal se enamoran del mismo pretendiente de alguno o alguna de la familia, la única forma de decidir quién se quedará con el pretendiente es por medio de un duelo.. -contesto Sasuke.

-Y el Clan Hyuga no escapa a esa situación.. -añadió Naruto.

-Asi que, Onee-san y yo.. ¿Pelearemos por Naruto? -decía Hanabi.

-Si.. En un Duelo a muerte..

Sakura, quien tomaba su Té, al escuchar a Naruto escupió todo el Té sobre el rubio. Hanabi soltó la taza y esta estalló en el suelo.

-Ayayayayay quema.. ¡Quema! -gritó el rubio todo lleno del líquido caliente.

-Naruto.. -Sasuke lo llamó y el rubio volteó hacia el azabache, que tenía sus manos en su boca y hacia una mueca como si fuese a escupir.

-¡Suiton: Ráfaga de Té Caliente!

Y el azabache baño de nuevo a Naruto en Té caliente, causando que el rubio saltara debido a lo ardiente del líquido.

-No es gracioso Sasuke.. -dijo la pelirosa.

-Para mí si lo es.. Jajaja.. -dejó de reír cuando vio cambiar el semblante de la ojijade -ya entendí..

Hanabi aún estaba shockeada con la noticia. Naruto la vio que se sostenía la cabeza y se tambaleaba. De pronto todo se le volvió oscuro y cayó desmayada.

-¡Hanabi! -gritó el rubio agarrandóla en sus brazos.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 15 - **Hola chicos y chicas! Lamento de verdad el retraso.. Es que últimamente me han sucedido tantas cosas (una de ellas muy dolorosa), además del trabajo y la uní, que me he bloqueado completamente, a pesar de que ya tenía planeado que sucedería en este capítulo. De verdad disculpenme la tardanza.

Como me he dado cuenta, la historia tiene tantos rewievs y tantos adeptos que me tiene brincando en una pata la cantidad de rewievs que le llegan! He visto que muchos desean que Naru se quede con ambas ojiperlas, otros quieren que solo con Hanabi, y otros con Hina.. Así que he decidido que ustedes, mis amados lectores, decidan el rumbo del fic, y los pienso poneros a votar..

La pregunta es la siguiente..

¿Con quien debería quedar Naru?

A - Con Hanabi.

B - Con Hinata.

C - Con las dos.

Dejenme su rewiev y su respuesta y cuando llegue el momento cumbre, la opción con maás votos ganará! Espero ansioso sus rewievs con sus votos!

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos por seguir el fic y dejarme sus queridos comentarios.. Les agradezco bastante.. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: El Consejo Hyuga.**


	17. Capítulo 16 - El Consejo Hyuga

**Capítulo 16 - El Consejo Hyuga**

* * *

-¡Hanabi!

Naruto corrió y sostuvo a la pequeña ojiperla antes de caer al suelo. Se había desmayado debido a la noticia del duelo con su hermana. Sakura la revisó con su palma recuperadora.

-Esta bien Naruto.. Sólo es un desmayo.. En su condición es normal que noticias como esa le afecten más de lo común -la pelirosa miró en dirección a la habitación -recuestala en la cama, sólo dejala dormir. Mañana tendrá que ser fuerte..

-¿Mañana? -el rubio la miró confundida.

-Pensé que lo debías saber.. -la ojijade miró a su esposo.

-Mañana es la reunión con el Consejo Hyuga, Hiashi hablaría con el consejo hoy y mañana habría reunión para decidir la situación.. Tal parece que no le pusiste toda tu atención a Hiashi, Dobe-Hokage.. -suspiraba Sasuke.

-Es cierto.. La reunión.. Lo olvide por completo..

-Hmpf.. Bueno nosotros nos marchamos. Deben descansar. Adiós Naruto.. -se despedía Sasuke.

-Adios Naruto, y tranquilo, mañana te acompañaremos.. Ahora procura que Hanabi descanse..

-Vale, Sakura-chan.. Hasta mañana.

* * *

En la mansión Hyuga, más aún en el despacho del líder del Clan, estaban Hiashi y Hinata discutiendo.

-¿Como pudiste ocultarme lo del embarazo de tu hermana..?

-Le juro padre que no lo sabía.. Me enteré un día antes de su llegada.. Planeaba comentárselo al llegar..

-Hum.. Ya no hay nada que hacer.. Y ya sabes quien es el padre, me imagino..

-Si.. -el semblante serio de la ojiperla cambio por uno entristecido -E-es Naruto-kun.. Se.. ¿se romperá el compro-promiso?

-No.. El consejo y yo hemos decidido que llevaremos las cosas de acuerdo a las tradiciones del clan.. -Hiashi se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y junto sus manos para apoyar su mentón.

-No entiendo, como.. ¿Como se hará? -dijo dubitativa Hinata.

-Mañana lo sabrás.. No puedo adelantarte detalles pero solo algo te diré, piensa que es lo mejor para ti y para el Clan, meditalo profundamente.. De esa decisión dependerá mucho lo que pase mañana..

-Está bien, Otou-san..

-Ahora me retiro.. Estaré en mis aposentos por si me necesitan.. -Hiashi se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

-Padre.. -El Hyuga mayor se detuvo -¿Que pasará con Hanabi, y el niño que espera?

-Tranquila.. Sobrevivirá si es lo que te preocupa.. Después de todo, sigue siendo un Hyuga..

Dicho esto Hiashi salió del cuarto y dejo a Hinata, quien se sentó en el sofá mientras bebía un té que anteriormente había traído Ko.

_-Que se traerá padre entre manos.. ¿Que clase de decisión habrá tomado el consejo?_

La ojiperla miró un pequeño retrato donde estaban ella y su hermana menor.

_-Quien diría que después de tanto luchar, de tanto esperar, mi propia hermana sería la que recibiese los afectos de mi sol amado.._ -varias lágrimas cayeron por su rostro de porcelana _-creo que tendré que apartarme.. Naruto-kun debe ser feliz.. Y si su felicidad esta con Hanabi-chan, así será.. Mañana rompere el compromiso ante el consejo y propondré a Hanabi como la nueva heredera.. Si, eso haré.. Aunque me duela.._

Dicho esto se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas y salió del despacho.

* * *

Por las calles de Konoha, acompañado de su guardia personal ANBU, quienes eran el Capitán Sasuke Uchiha, el lider de Raíz Sai, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi, caminaban el Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, Hanabi Hyuga y Sakura Haruno. Iban rumbo a los predios del Clan Hyuga, a la reunión pautada para pactar los acuerdos sobre la situación entre las ojiperlas y el Hokage.

Naruto notó a Hanabi un poco temerosa y asustada. Le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, ella lo miró y asintió con una sonrisa.

Hiashi había decidido que la reunión fuera a puerta cerrada, sólo el consejo Hyuga presidido por él, Hinata, Hanabi, Sasuke, Sakura, por ser su partera, y el Hokage estarían presentes.

Habían llegado a la puerta de la mansión, dos miembros de la rama secundaria habían detenido a los ANBUs, iban a tomar sus armas cuando Naruto los detuvo.

-Alto.. Muchachos estaré bien, Sasuke me acompañará.. Ustedes monten guardia aquí.

-¿Esta seguro, Hokage-sama? -preguntó Sai.

-Dejalo, Sai.. Será problemático buscarse un problema con los Hyuga.. Ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso tenemos órdenes de entrar, hasta este momento esperaremos acá.. De todas formas, si Hokage-sama nos dice que estará bien, le creo.. -puntualizaba Shikamaru.

-Aqui lo esperamos, Hokage-sama... -finalizó Chouji.

-Gracias amigos..

De pronto una figura apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Se trataba de Hiashi.

-Hokage-sama.. Por acá por favor.. Lo estábamos esperando..

Y Naruto, acompañado de Hanabi, Sasuke y Sakura, entraron a la mansión. Caminaron por los corredores en silencio hasta llegar a la gran sala de reuniones del Clan, donde se encontraban los miembros del consejo detrás del estrado y en una esquina frente a ellos Hinata, quien se veía con un semblante serio.

-Hokage-sama.. -Yuuki se levantó de entre los miembros del consejo -Justamente esperábamos por usted para comenzar la reunión.

-Lo sentimos si llegamos tarde.. Tuvimos algunos percances.. -se dísculpaba Naruto.

-No se moleste Hokage-sama.. -hablo la única mujer del consejo -para nosotros es un honor teneros aquí.

Luego todos tomaron un lugar frente al estrado y Hiashi subió a él.

-Como verán, el motivo por el cual se ha llamado a una reunión en este instante, es para discutir la situación actual del compromiso entre Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, y Hyuga Hinata. Le doy la palabra al líder del consejo, Yuuki-sama.

-Gracias Hiashi.. -el aludido hizo una reverencia y se sentó. Luego el mayor de todos los Hyuga comenzó la discusión -Gracias a todos por estar aquí.. Bien, daremos inicio a esta sesión. El motivo principal que inicia esta sesión es, la violación de los términos del acuerdo de compromiso por parte de Hokage-sama..

-¿A que se refiere? -indago Sasuke.

-Hokage-sama cometió adulterio.. -la sala quedo en silencio -al haber íntimado con Hanabi, le fue infiel a Hinata.. -completo Hiashi.

-Eso no es cierto.. -protestó Naruto.

-¿Tienes pruebas? -el Hokage enmudecio ante la pregunta de Yuuki -me lo temía. La prueba mayor del adulterio es el niño que espera Hanabi. Así que..

-¡Un momento! -gritó la pelirosa -tengo pruebas de que no fue adulterio el caso del que hablamos.

-A que se refiere, Sakura-san -preguntó Hiashi.

-Recientemente le hice chequeo general a Hanabi. Y uno de los chequeos que le realize fue el del tiempo de embarazo. Hanabi tiene 3 meses y medio de embarazo, puedo comprobarlo. Y el compromiso con Hinata data de apenas mes y medio. Casi dos meses. Así que Hokage-sama no incurrió en ningún delito.

-¿Puede comprobarlo? -la pelirosa asintió -Bien, espero un informe médico pronto -Hiashi hizo una pausa y luego continuó -Entonces pasaremos a la segunda parte de la reunión, decidiremos si revocar o no el Compromiso. Los del consejo deliberaremos y en media hora daremos nuestro veredicto al respecto.

Los ancianos y Hiashi salieron de la sala. Duraron un breve momento. Todo parecía que ya lo tenían planeado. Al cabo de a lo sumo 20 minutos regresaron.

-Hanabi Hyuga y Hinata Hyuga.. Pasen al frente -dijo el segundo anciano del consejo.

Las aludidas pasaron al frente, hicieron una reverencia y se sentaron frente a ellos.

-Bien.. -Yuuki tenía un viejo libro frente a él -decidiremos el destino del compromiso con Hokage-sama. Primero, Hanabi-sama, ¿Desea usted estar con Hokage-sama?

-Si.. Lo deseo con todo mi corazón -contesto la pequeña ojiperla.

-Bien.. No es necesario preguntarle a Hinata-sama ya que sabemos muy bien desde que era una niña de su atracción por Naruto-sama.. Ahora -Yuuki paso unas páginas y dio con lo que buscaba -Bien, les anuncio a las dos, que siguiendo las tradiciones, hemos decidido que, por el bien de la reputación del honorable Clan Hyuga, el embarazo de Hanabi-sama estará en secreto hasta que el niño nazca. Luego, se dará un plazo de 2 meses a partír del nacimiento del niño. Al término de ese plazo, se convocará un Duelo entre las pretendientes para decidir cuál es la que ostentará el título de Heredera, y será la prometida de Hokage-sama. La ganadora será la que se quede con el niño que nazca.

Todo estaba en silencio. Sakura, quien conocía la personalidad de la ojiperla, deseaba que esta se opusiera a la batalla.

-Será un Duelo sin reglas.. A muerte. La perdedora deberá morir.

Las ojiperlas dieron un respingo ante lo último. Sakura quedo boquiabierta y Sasuke sólo suspiraba, tanto él como Naruto sabían esto.

-¿Es necesario todo esto? Digo, ¿No creen que esto es exagerar? -preguntaba Hinata.

_-Esa es la Hinata que conozco. Sabiendo que preferirá antes el retirarse que pelear, ella no aceptara el Duelo._ -pensaba Sakura.

-Tampoco las obligaremos.. -Yuuki continuó -Es necesario su consentimiento para efectuar el duelo. De antemano suponemos que aceptarán ya que las dos están involucradas sentimentalmente con el mismo pretendiente, pero seguiremos las leyes del Clan al pie de la letra. Así que, Hanabi-sama, ¿acepta usted luchar contra su hermana Hinata por el puesto de Heredera del Clan y Prometida del Hokage?

-Si.. Acepto luchar a muerte contra mi Hermana, todo sea por Naruto-kun. -dijo Hanabi y vio con una sonrisa maliciosa a Hinata.

-Bien... -Hiashi suspiro -Hinata-sama, ¿acepta usted luchar contra su hermana Hanabi por el puesto de Heredera del Clan y Prometida del Hokage?

Todos voltearon a ver a Hinata quien jugaba con sus dedos como antaño y permanecía dubitativa. Sakura pensaba para si _-Bien, ahora ella no aceptara, le dejará el camino libre a Hanabi y todos felic.. _

-Acepto.. -todos la miraron fijamente, incluida Hanabi. A Sakura se le había desencajado la mandíbula y estaba estupefacta -Acepto la pelea, No dejaré que me lo quites. Primero muerta que no estar al lado de mi amado sol.. -y ella también vio malignamente a Hanabi -Lo siento Onee-chan, pero no pienso dejar que después de tanto tiempo por fin Naruto esta conmigo vengas a arrebatarmelo..

Todos estaban atónitos ante las palabras de la ojiperla, inclusive los mismos del consejo Hyuga, que en su tiempo la consideraron una deshonra para el Clan, estaban maravillados con la personalidad recién descubierta de Hinata.

-Hinata.. -alcanzaba a decir Naruto totalmente sorprendido y Hinata lo miraba por sobre el hombro..

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 16 - **hola chicos y chicas! Lamento de verdad la tardanza, pero estoy hasta el cuello de responsabilidades, se me ha vuelto imposible trabajar en los fics, y estoy tan falto de tiempo que en los pocos ratos libres que tengo alcanzo a escribir un capítulo de un fic, Hoy les traigo el de Relaciones. Espero lo disfruten..

Como me he dado cuenta, la historia tiene tantos rewievs y tantos adeptos que me tiene brincando en una pata la cantidad de rewievs que le llegan! He visto que muchos desean que Naru se quede con ambas ojiperlas, otros quieren que solo con Hanabi, y otros con Hina.. La encuesta siguen en pie hasta que llegue el capítulo decisivo, así que aún tienen chance de votar por sus favoritos, la encuesta hasta ahora va a favor de.. No les diré, es una sorpresa! Aún así recuerden dejar sus votos (Los que ya hayan votado no se contaran, solo los tomare en cuenta) Recuerden la pregunta:

¿Con quien debería quedar Naru?

A - Con Hanabi.

B - Con Hinata.

C - Con las dos.

Dejenme su rewiev y su respuesta y cuando llegue el momento cumbre, la opción con maás votos ganará! Espero ansioso sus rewievs con sus votos!

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos por seguir el fic y dejarme sus queridos comentarios.. Les agradezco bastante..

Pensaba responderles sus siempre geniales comentarios, pero ando un poco falto de tiempo, así que les agradeceré enormemente que se hayan tomado la molestia de comentar, siempre estare agradecido con ustedes. Les prometo que para el siguiente capítulo contesto sus dudas e inquietudes..

_**¡Es una promesa y yo no retrocedo a mi palabra, Ese es mi Camino Ninja! ¡Dattebayoo!**_

Mención especial hago a **Kaliborn**, me agrada tenerte aqui y que te haya gustado mi historia, he aprendido a redactar mucho leyendo tus Fics ("El Corazón de un Héroe" y "Seducido por la Oscuridad" Los recomiendo ampliamente amigos), aunque algunas veces algo se me escapa, no soy perfecto, pero hago el intento, jejee ¡Gracias por el apoyo! ¡De verdad es un honor tenerte aqui!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Pasan los Días**


	18. Capítulo 17 - Pasan los Días

**Capítulo 17 - Pasan los Días**

* * *

-Acepto..

Todos miraron fijamente a Hinata, incluida Hanabi. A Sakura se le había desencajado la mandíbula y estaba estupefacta.

-Acepto la pelea, No dejaré que me lo quites. Primero muerta que no estar al lado de mi amado sol.. -Hinata vio malignamente a Hanabi -Lo siento Onee-chan, pero no pienso dejar que después de tanto tiempo por fin Naruto esta conmigo vengas a arrebatarmelo..

Todos estaban atónitos ante las palabras de la ojiperla, inclusive los mismos del consejo Hyuga, que en su tiempo la consideraron una deshonra para el Clan, estaban maravillados con la personalidad recién descubierta de Hinata.

-Hinata.. -murmuraba atónito Naruto.

Hinata volteaba a verlo por sobre del hombro. Al darse cuenta que este le observaba le guiño un ojo coquetamente, haciendo que el blondo se sonrojara.

-Bien.. -Yuuki carraspeo y continuó -esta decidido.. En aproximadamente 8 meses se decidirá el destino de este compromiso.. Se levanta la sesión..

Los consejeros del clan se dispusieron a retirarse de la sala. Sakura se acerco veloz a Naruto.

-¡Baka! Se supone que detendrías esta locura..

-No puedo Sakura-chan.. Ya las oíste.. Están decididas a luchar por mi.. Y no creo que nada las haga cambiar de opinión..

-Es cierto lo que dice el Dobe, Sakura... -Sasuke se había acercado a ellos también -además somos simples invitados, no podemos interferir en los asuntos internos de un Clan.

-¿Es injusto sabían? Es injusto para ellas que esto se decida así..

-Calma, Sakura-san.. Aunque muchas gracias por preocuparte por nosotras..

La pelirosa dio un respingo al saber quién estaba detrás de ella. Hinata se había acercado a ellos. Hanabi estaba conversando con Hiashi.

-Hinata, yo.. -Naruto no lograba conseguir articular palabra alguna.. Estaba totalmente anonadado con el cambio de actitud de la ojiperla mayor.

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun.. Todo estará bien.. Ya veras que todo saldrá bien..

-No Hinata-chan.. No está bien.. Yo fui un patán.. Un desconsiderado.. Un idiota que nunca se dio cuenta de tus sentimientos.. Deberias odiarme Hinata-chan..

-¿Porque habría de hacerlo? Naru.. nunca te odiaria.. Te amo demasiado como para odiarte.. Y lucharé para que estemos juntos mi amado sol..

-En serio no merezco que me ames tanto Hinata.. Y menos cuando tu hermana espera un hijo de mi..

-Deja de decir tonterías Naruto-kun... Ya te lo dije, nada de lo que ha pasado cambiará mi razón de vivir que es estar contigo..

-Hina.. Yo..

Pero el rubio no dijo más nada ya que era acallado por los labios de la Ojiperla mayor..

-¡Naruto! ¿Que demonios..?

-Oh oh.. Pequeña díablilla a las 2 en punto.. -se burlaba Sasuke.

-Esto va a ser un gran problema de ahora en adelante.. -decía Sakura viendo a las Hyuga. Sasuke asintió.

Hanabi había llegado con ellos justo al momento del beso de Hinata.

-Hanabi-chan.. Esto.. No es lo que crees.. Yo..

-Ah no y entonces ¿que es lo que pasa? -preguntaba la ya furiosa pequeña.

-Sucede que, hasta que no suceda el duelo, yo tengo tanto derecho como tú de tener a Naruto-kun.. Así que vete acostumbrando "her-ma-ni-ta"..

-Eso sí yo lo permito.. Vamos Naruto.. -Y Hanabi halaba por un brazo al Hokage.

-No.. Te quedaras conmigo Naruto-kun.. -Hinata por el otro..

Y así estaban en un tira y afloja con el rubio entre ellas.

-Esto se está volviendo aburrido.. -el azabache lanzó un bostezo -Vamos a comer, Sakura..

-Me parece muy buena idea, Sasuke-kun.. ¿Que me invitas?

-Pues viendo como tienen al Dobe.. Se me antoja Ramen..

-¿Ramen? ¿WOW que haces en el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun, Naruto? -preguntaba divertida la pelirosa.

-Muy graciosa Sakura.. Aunque, pensándolo bien, creo que se me están pegando los gustos del Usuratonkachi.. Dattebayoo.. -lo último lo dijo burlónamente.

-No te queda, Sasuke-kun.. Se oye mejor en Naruto.. -le dijo sonriente.

-Lo sé.. Sólo bromeaba.. Y bien, vamonos Sakura..

Y los Uchiha salían mientras Naruto seguía zarandeado por las Hyuga.

-!Sueltalo!.. -gritaba Hinata.

-¡No.. Sueltálo tu..! -gritaba Hanabi.

El rubio estaba de aquí para allá con los ojos en espirales. Luego reaccionó y gritó.

-¡YA! No lo soporto más..

Las ojiperlas se detuvieron viendo extrañadas al rubio, quien se soltaba y realizaba el sello del dragón.

-¡Hiraisin no Jutsu!

Y el rubio desapareció dejando tras de sí un destello amarillo, dejando a las Hyuga mirándose fijamente una a la otra.

-¡Esto es la guerra! -gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

En la oficina del Hokage, estaba Ino acompañada de Shikamaru ordenando unos papeles. Cabe destacar que Shikamaru era la mano derecha del rubio en lo que a los asuntos de la aldea se refiere. Ino por el contrario, era la asistente "temporal" del rubio, asignada ya que Sakura tenía una "importante" misión. Discutían unas cosas cuando alguien le tocó el hombro a la rubia.

-¡KYAAA! -gritaba la ojiazul del sobresalto.

-Tranquila Ino, soy yo Naruto..

-¿Naruto? -dijo viéndolo de reojo.

El rubio habría sonreído al verla, pero no pudo ya que era mandado de un zape contra el suelo, tan fuerte que había roto el piso.

-¡Jamás oíste, jamás vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo! -decía la rubia, con los ojos en media luna blancos, una venita saltandole en la frente y el puño izquierdo echando humo.

-_Mujeres.. Que problemáticas.._ -pensó el Nara -Bien Ino, deja a Hokage-sama en paz, que tenemos trabajo que hacer..

Shikamaru ayudó a Naruto a ponerse en pie.. Al rato el rubio comenzó a pelear.

-¿Es que nadie me respeta? !Soy el Hokage con un demonio-ttebayoo!

-Ya ya Hokage-sama tranquilicese.. -decía entre amable y nerviosa Ino.

-Bueno.. Deberias acostumbrarte Ino, mientras eso este aquí, Hokage-sama puede llegar de un momento a otro -decía Shikamaru señalando el Kunai Dios del Trueno Volador colgado en la pared.

-Si pero la próxima vez debería avisar.. Me dio un susto de muerte..

Shikamaru rió ante el comentario de la rubia, a lo cual la misma y el Hokage se unieron. Luego se dispusieron a reordenar los montones de papeles que esperaban ansiosos la firma del líder de Konoha.

* * *

Habían pasado unos días, y la situación no estaba mejorando que digamos. Como en el mundo Shinobi las aldeas estaban en período de paz, Konoha atravesaba un período de crisis ya que no había suficiente demanda de misiónes como antes. Y eso mermaba las ganancias de la aldea.

Naruto junto a Shikamaru trataban de hallar un modo de mantener el control de la situación. Estaban planeando un nuevo sistema de asignación de misiónes cuando alguien irrumpió en la oficina.

-Hokage-sama.. Lo siento pero no quiso hacerme caso.. -decía Ino tras la chica, de cabellos rubios y ojos violetas..

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡He venido por ti!

Naruto se quedo viendo a la chica por rato largo.. Shikamaru, aunque estaba divagando, creía saber de quien se trataba. El Hokage se ajustó el sombrero para darle una mejor visión de aquella chica, la cual vestía un lujoso y elegante kimono rosa.

-Eh.. ¿Quien eres?

Todos cayeron al suelo al más puro estilo anime. Shikamaru se acercó al oído y le susurró.

-Es la Máxima Sacerdotisa del País de los Demonios, Shion..

-¡Shion! -gritó el rubio -que descortesía de mi parte al no recibirla como se debe.. ¡Dattebayoo!

-No se preocupe, Ho-ka-ge-sa-ma.. -y la chica le guiñaba un ojo..

-Bueno.. ¿Se te apetece algo de tomar? -preguntaba el rubio.

-Cualquier cosa fría por favor.. El viaje fue muy largo..

-Bien.. Ino, ¿nos harías el favor..?

-Claro, Hokage-sama.. -la rubia hacia una reverencia mientras salía de la oficina.

-Y bien.. ¿A que se debe el honor de su visita? -preguntaba con algo de fastidio Shikamaru.

-Es algo.. -ella desvió la mirada sonrojada -es algo entre Hokage-sama y yo.. -luego se puso nerviosa ante la mirada intrigante del Nara -P-pero también h-he venido p-para firmar unos acuerdos con Konoha..

-¡Oh! ¡Creeme que has venido justo en el momento adecuado-ttebayoo!

-¿Lo dices en serio? -decía ella bastante sonrojada.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Eres justo lo que estaba esperando! -continuaba el rubio.

-¡¿De verdad soy tan importante para ti?! ¡Que felicidad!

Shikamaru sólo se llevo una mano a la cara en señal de disgusto. Tal parece que la chica había malinterpretado al hiperactivo Hokage..

-Oh si.. Un pacto de alianza es justo lo que necesitamos en este momento de crisis.. Mejoraríamos mucho la situación actual..

-_Bang.. Ahora veremos qué dice.._ -pensó el Nara.

-Que bien, así que.. ¿Eeeeeh?

Shion miraba a Naruto con cara de ¿Que demonios?

-Etto.. ¿Por qué la cara? -decía inocentemente Naruto.

-Nada.. -la rubia hablaba bastante enojada -simplemente que antes hablaremos de mis necesidades y después de lo demás..

-oh.. Lo hubieras dicho antes.. -se calmaba el blondo.

-Mejor.. Pero quisiera que nuestro asunto lo discutieramos en "Privado" -lo último lo dijo lanzandole una mirada funesta al pelinegro que entendió la indirecta.

-Esta bien esta bien.. Con su permiso Hokage-sama.. Mujeres, son tan problemáticas..

-¿Que dijiste? -preguntó la rubia.

-Nada.. Absolutamente nada.. Hasta luego.. -y el Nara salía de la oficina..

Luego de que el pelinegro cerrara la puerta hubo un poco de silencio. El cual el rubio disipó.

-Y bien, ¿de que se trata lo que debemos discutir Shion-sama?

-Oh vamos.. Dejemos los formalismos Naruto-kun.. Y llamame por mi nombre.. -le decía esta mientras se acercaba al rubio Hokage.

-Como gustes Shion.. ¿E-entonces me.. me dirás que es eso tan importante? -ya la cercanía de la rubia estaba poniendo nervioso al ojiazul.

-Umm.. Bueno, como decirlo.. Después que me enterara que te convertiste en alguien tan importante como el líder de una aldea, decidí venir a visitarte.. -le decía seductoramente ya al oído del blondo.

-eeeee-eso es todo.. ¿Sólo viniste a visitarme? Entonces..

-No sólo a eso.. Vine a que cumplas tu promesa Naruto-kun..

-¿Promesa? ¿De que hablas?

-Ay Naruto-kun.. Tu siempre haciéndote el tontin.. Vine por la promesa que me hiciste de ayudarme con mi descendencia.. Yo.. -La rubia se sonrojó furiosamente -Yo.. ¡Yo quiero que te cases conmigo Naruto-kun!

El rubio estaba en completo shock.. ¿Desde cuando se había hecho tan popular y aterradoramente codiciado?

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 17 - **Ta ta ta tan.. A que no se esperaban esta! Es la sorpresa que les guardaba y de las que le conté! Las cosas se complican cada vez más... Hanabi y Hinata pelearan por el rubio, y ahora llega Shion pidiéndole que cumpla su palabra! Este giro a la historia esta que arde! Todo está más enredado que un plato de fruti lupis..! que irá a hacer nuestro pobre rubio? Lo averiguaremos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Dattebayoo!

Lo sé chicos, muy corto.. Pero si quieren culpables, mi jodida falta de tiempo la tiene completamente, el trabajo y la uní me tienen agotado, de broma duermo 6 horas a la noche.. Se que los tengo casi en suspenso, cada vez más, y las tardanzas en actualizar son muchas.. de verdad lo siento mis queridos lectores, de verdad se me ha hecho imposible escribir más seguido..

La falta de tiempo es un factor que está haciendo estragos en mi vida.. Pero no voy a abandonaros, siempre tendré tiempo para mis queridos amigos que siguen fielmente el fic-ttebayoo.. Gracias a todos por su apoyo!

Les había prometido responderles sus comentarios; pero se han vuelto tantos que, wow, estoy anonadado con ellos, y como ando corto de tiempo (Debo de continuar escribiendo los apuntes de mi tesis de grado) no podre (por tercera vez cosecutiva T.T) responderles sus preciados comentarios.. Les agradezco demasiado las molestias que se toman en comentar, de verdad me alegra que les haya gustado la historia, espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo.. Prometo que para compensarlos el siguiente será un poco más largo de lo normal..

Sabes que, al diablo la uni por hoy, les responderé sus rewievs! (En orden del primero al ultimo que recibí del capí anterior, si me falta alguien, que mande rewiev y le contesto en el siguiente capí!):

_**-Darkhellsoul: **_Gracias! Y bueno de verdad que tiene casi toda su vida detras de el para dejarlo ir tan facil, y Hanabi, tienes razon (a mi tambien jajajaja) Y te imaginas ese final? De pelicula jajaja.

_**-DarthMC: **_Gracias! Hago lo que puedo amigo, pero estoy con el agua al cuello con lo de la uni! Sorry please!

_**-Kaliborn: **_No es nada Sensei (Me permites llamarte así? Siento que te debo mucho) De verdad has inspirado mucho a este cabeza hueca, jajaja.. Y vale, en lo que a mi respecta tambien apoyo esa, ya que las dos, como decirlo, vaya sin palabras pero si, las dos tienen su encanto (Sobre todo Hinata-chan!) Y como dije lineas arriba, trato de hacer lo que puedo, luchando contra el poco tiempo pero lo hago por vosotros! De verdad mil gracias! ¡Dattebayoo!

_**-Jyu Violet Grace: **_Llegara, no te desesperes amiga mía! No te prometo nada pero solo te adelantare que sera muy entretenido! Te lo prometo!

_**-Ice Prince 93: **_Yo tambien, pero a veces son necesarias (Con los enemigos por ejemplo) Gracias por comentar!

_**-Netokastillo: **_ Vale esa peleas de gatas va a estar de lujo, jajjaa! Y sip lo se jajaja!

_**-NarutoKuroi: **_Vaya dato me has dado amigo! Eso lo había investigado para mi Fic "Pain Rikkudou" pero no habia dado con ese detalle.. Hasta ahora sigue siendo un misterio el origen del Clan de Minato-sama, y lo de que los Uzumaki son consanguineos del Sabio no estaba muy seguro.. El único dato que sabía era que Naruto, al igual que Obito Uchiha, eran descendientes del Sabio, pero hasta ahi!

Y volviendo al fic (Me he desviado un poco del tema, pero es que soy un gran fanatico de Pain y del Doujutsu Rinnegan) Si, es que no se veía lógico que Hinata abandonara todo sin haber peleado, dejo perplejos a todos, incluso al mismo Naruto.. Pero como dice el dicho: "Las grandes locuras se hacen por amor"

Con respecto a eso: Creeme, si todo sale como espero, te llevarás una gran sorpresa.. Espero que la fuerza este contigo y te proteja! ¡Dattebayoo!

_**-Gerymaru: **_Vale, es cierto.. pero había planificado este fic en un principio como diario y de alrededor de 900 a 1000 palabras, pero como he dejado de actualizar diario lo eleve un poco mas, aunque a veces mi cabeza no da para mucho (Los estudios amigo mío) Y es que quería darle algo más de sazon al combate, jajaja! Espero te guste este capí! ¡Dattebayoo!

_**-Anika-san: **_Algo así, aunque se refiere más al estilo de la Poligamia (varias esposas) por cierto, si esta opcion gana, se llevaran otra gran sorpresa!

_**-Guest(23/10 -perdon no dejaste nombre): **_Gracias por el cumplido! y tomare tu opcion en cuentas!

A los demas que me falte, pueden insultarme por MP (Vale no sean tan duros, sip?) Y de verdad un millon de gracias por comentar y darme valor para seguir adelante mi Camino Ninja! Se les quiere y hasta el próximo capítulo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Explicaciónes.**


End file.
